Princess of Rose's Oneshot Randomness
by Princess of Rose
Summary: My oneshots, and storied from the cleaned-out achrive go *here.* Ratings K to T, All generes.
1. Stardust

Hey guys :). It's about time I started my own DP oneshot story, and what better title for me than 'RenesmeeScarlet's Oneshot Randomness'? You all probably know me, being the person I am. And oneshots take absolutely no time at all to type! I will also put my two oldest oneshots here, 'The Playoffs' and 'Roses.'

The genres will range from tragedy to romance, which means ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING. Except lemons :P.

I'm home sick today, it's just a cold and it's pouring rain where I live, so I'm expecting about five chapters today.

Disclaimer: I only own the plots, dude. I'll only say this once.

RenesmeeScarlet's Oneshot Randomness

Shot 1-

Stardust

Summary: The Sequel to Starlight, I'll give you a preview because I'm so nice. ANGST. DxS. BTW I really don't have a direct plot yet, so be cool.

--

It seemed to be a normal enough day, he thought, leaning against the doorway. But there was something-

The eighteen-year-old's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a big _crash_ and a wild giggle. Danny sighed, and went to go see the damage this time.

The kitchen was Lily's second favorite place, other than FentonWorks. Normally Lilith made a huge mess of it before noon. Danny looked at the clock. Eleven thirty-four on a very rainy day in May. Yup. She was fine.

Lily was sitting on the kitchen counter, by the sink. Sam's shelter cat, Beavis, hid in one of the cabinets- most likely in fear of what the two-year-old would do.

Just to let you know, Lily was a lot smarter than the average toddler. She walked and talked at seven months, and already knew how to read 'Junie B. Jones' which second graders were having difficulty with. Some of them, anyway. Lily had mid-back length black hair, naturally pale skin, and blue-violet eyes, being roughly the size of a five-year-old.

The crash had been Lily dropping the fifth Harry Potter book (hardcover, the thickest of the series) into a mixing bowl. Two broken glasses were beside it. If Danny had been an anime character, he would defiantly have one of those aggravated scribbles above his head.

"Oops." Lily lied.

"Yeah, yeah. Go play with your Barbie's or something."

"They're not Barbie's!"

"Fine. Bratz or whatever they are."

Lily stuck her tongue out and sauntered away, leaving Danny to pick up the broken glass, book and dented mixing bowl.

After the glass had been swept up, the phone rang. Danny picked it up with a half-hearted sigh.

"Hello?" He said boredly.

"Is this Daniel Fenton?"

"Yes. I don't want anything you're selling."

"This is the Amity Park General Hospital emergency room." Danny's heart skipped a beat, and the operator continued.

"There was an accident on I-95, and your wife was involved. There was apparently a drunk driver, and he hit her head-on. She _is_ alive, but is at the moment in critical condition. We require you to fill out the medical forms…" Danny dropped the phone.

"Sir? Sir?"

Lily peeked into the kitchen. "Daddy?"

Hehe, very short, I know. But if I wrote anything else, it would be a MAJOR spoiler. So… Starlight fans, what did you think? Good? Bad? OMG how could you, you put Sam in a car accident? I'll post another part of this story is you're good. Well, please review.


	2. Lost Part I

Yeah, I know. Another fic. I just finished updating all my multi-chapter stories, except one, which I'm working on. Anyway, this story supports D.A.R.E, AKA Drug Abuse Resistance Education, for those who don't know. I graduated from that program a few months ago, so I wrote this fic. Don't confuse this story with my upcoming one, _The Lost._

Lost

Chapter One

Introduction

Jazz admitted that collage parties were crazy. But they made her feel better, more alive, like she wasn't the book-obsessed geek. It was a label slapped on her forehead from October of 9th grade, and Jazz wanted to change. She had felt that way since she had met her boyfriend, Jason. He was a junior in collage, and brought her to one of the frat parties. Nobody knew her; it gave Jazz a chance to burst out of her shell.

Then she met her friend Kathy, a senior, one night at yet another party. Kathy had just seemed so cool, with her lively friends. Then one day one of the girls offered cigarettes, Jazz refused. Even though she was a party-girl now, she didn't want to mess herself up.

"What are you, chicken?" Said a clearly drunk guy. So, not wanting to be kicked out of the group, Jazz accepted. But these weren't ordinary cigarettes, but an unknown, leafy plant wrapped in paper. So, messed up and obviously drunk, guards dragged Jazz and Jason out of the party.

Later….

"Bye girls see ya later!" Jazz slurred before giggling and waving to Kathy's aunt, who had to drive everyone back to the community collage. Even at eighteen, Jazz lived at her parents' house. She fumbled opening the door. Still laughing drunkly, she stumbled through it, and, even in her messed-up state, Jazz could tell someone was sitting in the living room.

Danny, reading a boring novel for English class, sat on the couch, exhausted. Why did Lancer have to teach _all_ the grades? And expect them to write a two thousand-word paper on Plato?

They were juniors, they had lives. Especially on the weekend!

Startled by sudden slurring, Danny jumped up, ready to attack. But, surprised to find Jazz there, barely able to stand up straight, he rubbed his hands together evilly.

"So, messed up are we? I knew it would happen. Oh Jazzy, if mom and dad found out!" He said the last part as if she was unconscious. Jazz most likely didn't know what he was saying, anyway, and if she did she wouldn't remember it. Danny picked up a pen off the lamp table. He moved it slowly across her face.

"Follow the pen, Jazzy, follow the pen!" Her eyes followed it for a second, then crossing and looking else ware.

"Oh, Danny, you are so funny!" She laughed, before passing out. Danny, seeing her like that, decided to let her off the hook this once. Jazz, after all, was the perfect big sister; she knew better than to do that again. Changing into Phantom, he picked her up and flew her upstairs, leaving her in the bathroom for when her hangover began.

Jazz found herself in her bed, smelling like vomit and having an extremely bad headache. She remembered what Danny said last night, about his intentions to catch her out. Jazz first thought was to kill him, but if her mom caught her smelling like vomit and drugs and dressed like a hooker, she would be dead. So, Jazz decided to take a shower first, then kill Danny.

A half-hour later Jazz stomped to Danny's room. She banged on the door, fully realizing she was waking him up, even though it was around 11.

"What?" Came the irritable response.

"Danny! Get off your lazy ass and open the damn door you bastard!"

"What's with all the cursing?"

"I know what you said last night! Open the damn door!"

She heard a loud thud and Danny came to the door thirty seconds later, looking irritable.

"What do you want?" Jazz grabbed him by the hand and sat him on the bed.

"You better not tell mom and dad about last night, or else I'll make sure that they know about you breaking the ghost portal."

Danny nodded meekly, repelled by Jazz's breath. But, the chances of a repeat of last night were one in a million. Or was it?

Chapter 2

Danny's discovery

Jazz stared at herself in the mirror. Her long red hair was curled, and she wore a tight red leather miniskirt and a too revealing black vinyl tank top with a too low neckline. She topped this outfit off with black high heels and dark makeup. Jazz picked up a lit cigarette from its spot on the ashtray. Thankfully she knew to lock the door; if her mother saw her like this, she would be grounded until she was thirty. And that was being generous.

Jazz threw her rope ladder over the windowsill. Cigarette in mouth, she dumped the ashtray in the garbage and hid it in her sock drawer. She picked up her black hat and sunglasses. Danny wouldn't recognize her. Jazz got in her car and drove.

"Wow." Jason said as he looked at Jazz. "You look great."

She smirked. "Don't I? Get in the car Jason; I don't want to be late. I have to stop at the gas station, too." It wasn't the gas Jazz was going to buy. If you don't get it, she was going to pick up some cigarettes. That first pack had gone pretty quickly, she had just bought it yesterday. Jazz had the right to get some; after all, she was legal.

At the party, it was the same as last week's. One of Kathy's 'friends' offered her some ecstasy (or however you spell that), and a weird power, which they said was vanilla fun-dip, the kind you're supposed to breathe (Hint HINT!), considering they had forgotten the 'candy sticks'. Of course, Jazz thought it was candy. Expensive candy, too, she thought, taking another hit off her joint. She was going to get another beer when Jason walked up to her.

"Hey, wanna go up to my room?" He slurred. Jazz nodded vigorously. The door slammed behind them, and I think you know what they did.

--SCENE CUT DUE TO MATURE CONTENT—

It was about 3:00 when Jazz stumbled through the door, loaded down with 'candy.' Danny, once again, lay tiredly on the couch from yet another English project. He was so tired he could barely see, but he could tell it was Jazz near the door. She wore a blue sweater pulled around her. She wasn't nearly as drunk and messed up as last week; that had worn off a while ago. But instead she was angry with herself for two reasons. First, because she had just given herself like a little whore, second, because she badly wanted a hit.

Jazz tramped tiredly up the stairs into the bathroom to take a shower, but soon her headache grew too bad for her to bear. Ashamed of herself, Jazz took a long breath and inhaled the joint's smoke. Instantly her vision grew hazy and she felt ten times better.

"What was I worrying about, anyway?" She asked herself before passing out.

It had been a month since Jazz came home messed up for the first time. Danny had noticed the pattern in her coming home late. Even school nights, 1:00, she'd come stumbling through the door.

Maddie and Jack never noticed, he thought with shock. Jazz had just said she was 'studying at the library.'

One day, while searching Jazz's room for the Plato paper she had stolen, while she was 'studying', Danny opened the sock drawer, thinking it might be hidden there. Boy was he ever wrong.

The drawer was a drug addict's heaven. In it was marijuana, cocaine, ecstasy, PCP, heroin, cigarettes, crystal meth, crack, empty beer bottles, and anything else anyone can think of. The smell was enough to make Danny vomit and the thought of Jazz, the perfect big sister, doing drugs, made him feel worse. Slamming the draw shut, he ran into the bathroom and threw up. Curling into a small ball on the floor, the sixteen-year-old's thoughts were jumbled, and he felt angry towards Jazz. She should defiantly know better, and now she was literally going to screw up her life, maybe even kill herself.

Most importantly, she'd broken his trust in her, maybe even permanently.

Maddie had just witnessed almost the whole thing. She remembered the horrified/shocked/depressed face of her son, and then he ran into the bathroom. Shuddering, she wondered what could be wrong. Maddie crept up to the door and knocked quietly.

"Danny, are you okay?" She asked, knowing he would lie.

"Yes." He almost whispered. He remembered Jazz's words. 'Tell anyone and I'll make sure to kill you.' She was under the influence, she would probably do anything.

"Can I come in then?" Maddie asked.

"No." He practically sobbed. Maddie left. It would probably be best if she left him alone. Little did she know, she would find out more than she wanted.

Chapter Three

Confrontations

Danny lay in bed, trying to decipher what he had just seen. Jazz…doing drugs…it was impossible. She was a good kid. But… what about… the pills, and everything else that had lie in her sock drawer? Danny felt small and powerless, irresponsible, untrusted, and anything else that flew into his mind, including _arrogant._ He inhaled sharply, not believing it. Soundless tears fell down his cheeks. A loud knock startled him, and Danny was thankful it was dark. After all, if Maddie saw him crying, a once-in-never thing, she would know something was wrong.

"Yes?" He said quietly.

"It's time for dinner." Maddie said.

"I'm not hungry." Danny mumbled.

"What?"

"I'm not hungry." He said, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Okay, dear." Maddie sighed.

Danny remained still on his bed. He was exhausted but he was sure he couldn't-and wouldn't- sleep that night.

Danny's mind remained on Jazz and drugs, and he finally fell into a light slumber.

BANG. Danny shot straight up, drenched in cold sweat. BAM. There it was again. He glanced at the clock. 2:30. Jazz was home, and most likely someone else was with her, he could tell from the shouts. Danny rapidly tried to regain his cool, but that probably wasn't going to happen.

"Bye Kathy!" Jazz yelled. She didn't sound too messed up, actually, she sounded downright sane. Danny breathed deeply. This was it. The only chance he'd get in a while to confront her. He walked shakily downstairs. Jazz was standing there, her eyes clear of any fog, staring straight at him.

"What?" She asked, giggling slightly, like someone who had just gotten home from a good concert.

"Um, can I talk to you?" Danny asked. The fact that Jazz was actually sane made him feel odd.

"Sure. You're all white, Danny, you look like you're going to pass out." She said, leading him to the couch. Jazz sat Danny down.

"What is it?" She said.

"Well, I actually expected you to come home well…_drunk._" Danny said, and Jazz laughed.

"Are you kidding? Sunday's my sane day."

"That's what I wanted to talk about, actually. Jazz, I sort of found some _drugs_ in your drawer when I was looking for that paper you took." Jazz almost giggled.

"Oh, Danny, you don't understand. It's just some candy from Japan. Kathy's boyfriend said so." She laughed.

"No, Jazz, I took Health. I know what drugs look like. That's not candy." Danny said, standing up, for once grateful he was taller than her. Jazz's face lost its peppy, happy look. She stood up, her heels causing her to be just as tall as he was.

"Look." Jazz said. "If you tell mom about what I do with my friends, I'll make sure to ruin your social life. I know you don't care about that, but I know how to work a gun and where dad keeps his rifle. I swear I'm sane saying this, and I'll make _sure_ you're dead." She hissed. Danny nodded meekly.

"Good boy." Jazz said. She stomped out of the room and up the stairs. Danny was still shaking. The world was spinning rapidly, and he passed out.

"Danny, wake up." Someone was saying to him. Danny opened his eyes but didn't dare sit up. He was on the living room floor, and Maddie was kneeling next to him. She was still in her pajamas, so that meant that it must be pretty early. Danny turned his head a little to the left, and the cable clock said it was 5:36 AM. He groaned. Time to wake up, and, if possible, Danny was more exhausted. He sat up, and was hit by a wave of dizziness.

"Whoa." He said, clutching his head. Maddie rubbed his shoulder.

"Why don't you go back to bed?" She said. Summoning most of his strength, Danny dragged himself up the stairs and lay in bed.


	3. Lost Part II

Chapter Five

Thoughts

Danny must've read the same page at least seven times, and he still hadn't comprehended a word, even though the book was Harry Potter. Danny wasn't much of a reader, but he could still read clearly, it was the concentration that he didn't have. Every thirty seconds, he looked at the clock and the front door. One o'clock. No Jazz. Two o'clock. Still no Jazz.

Maddie silently walked down the stairs. She had wondered why Danny kept staying up late, every night, in the living room. Maddie crouched so she could see what he saw, but Danny wouldn't see her. Danny sighed, closed a random book, and walked over to the door. The knob was rattling. Danny walked over to the door tiredly, and opened the knob.

"Where have you been?" He said to the stranger.

"Where I always go, duh." The voice sounded oddly familiar to Maddie… The stranger walked into her line of sight, and she stifled a gasp.

It was Jazz, or at least some sort of mutated form of her. Instead of the neat, straight, modestly styled hair, was a curled red mess. Her simple teal jeans and black shirt had been replaced with a tight mini-skirt of several colors, and an extremely low-cut blouse that had maybe been tucked into her skirt but was now wrinkled and pulled out, the skirt just showing beneath where the shirt ended. Jazz had replaced her usual makeup, Chap Stick and concealer, with red lipstick and dark eyeshadow.

Danny wasn't nearly as surprised as Maddie. He was instead shocked that she was wearing more clothes and less makeup than usual, because one time she had come home with an unimaginable amount of makeup slathered on her face and only a bra and boy short underwear. Danny sighed.

"Do I even need an explanation anymore?" He asked himself, most likely trying for his voice to be heard by himself. But Jazz heard him, and so did Maddie, if just barely.

"No, probably not." Jazz said, then walking up the stairs, not even seeing Maddie in her hiding spot. Danny, back still turned, said,

"You know, mom, you can come out now." Maddie sighed.

"Is it always that bad?" She asked Danny.

"No. Sometimes it's much worse. Most the time Jazz comes home high. She's gotten better with the drugs. Only school nights does she come home like that. I think she's beginning to realize that's it's really drugs, not candy, and that she can hurt herself. I can only hope…" Maddie was shocked about what both he told her and how he had said it, acting as calm as an adult. Ten or so minutes later, when she could speak again, she said,

"Why didn't you tell me? About the drugs and this mess? Why, Danny why?" Danny's cool left, and he was standing there, feeling very short and scared, just like a kid. He took a deep breath.

"She threatened me, and I know she'll do it if she has her drugs."

"How did she threaten you?"

"She said she'd kill me." Danny said. Maddie turned on her heel, stomped up the stairs into her daughter's room.

"No, mom, wait!" Danny shouted.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion, and the rest of it was a blur to Danny. Maddie and Jazz's shouting match. A scream wasn't Maddie's, Jazz's or Danny's own, but Jack's. Had taken drugs with a needle behind her back during her and Maddie's fight, then smacked Jack over the head with a frying pan. She advanced on Danny, needle in hand, and even though Danny had pretty quick reflexes, he wasn't fast enough. One thing he remembered was her smirk, so much like Vlad's… Ten seconds later, Jazz had shoved the needle into Danny's arm, and it all spiraled into black…

And he remembered the fire. Not literal fire, but stinging pain in his blood like acid, coming from that dreaded needle…

--

"I think he's waking up." Someone said, but Danny was too tired to identify the voice. Someone he knew, that was for sure. Danny's head ached like someone had just dropped a hundred-pound weight on it. He tried opening his eyes and failed.

"You son has a low drug tolerance, unlike the other one, he's lucky…"

"Will he at least be okay?" His mother. Danny knew she was close to tears. What had happened, had he actually… taken drugs?

"Yes, I'm sure, other than a bad headache. It's a good thing that the girl didn't use something any stronger on him, he could have died…"

"I can't believe it… Jasmine had always been a good kid, and then she goes and does this to her brother…" Danny's mother broke into tears.

"There is good news, Jasmine will be taken to drug rehab in the morning, the nurse said she was feeling worse than guilty… There's an excellent chance of full recovery. I'm sorry, Mrs. Fenton, I have to go now." Danny heard a door slam in the distance. He tried opening his eyes again, and succeeded.

"What happened? Where am I?" Danny's voice sounded weak, but it didn't sound more like a croak, like he expected.

"You're in the hospital, dear, I guess you're old enough to know what happened…" Maddie trailed off, her voice not letting her continue.

"What happened." Danny said in a more demanding voice.

"Your sister… she was on drugs, and after you told me last night, I went upstairs to talk to her. We started arguing, and she had a needle behind her back, putting crystal meth in her bloodstream. She threatened to hurt you, like you said, unless I left her alone. I refused, of course, I didn't really believe she would do it; after all, Jazz really loves you. But no, she went into the kitchen, got a pan out of the cabinet, hit your father on the head so he couldn't do anything, and put the needle into your arm. This is all my fault, you wouldn't be here if I hadn't told her to put down that needle…" Maddie burst into sobs.

"It isn't your fault. I don't blame you, you didn't know any better. It's amazing- in a bad way- what drugs can do to people, how it will mold them into somebody else." Danny said. "Where's dad?"

"He left a long time ago, Danny, it's been nearly two days."

"Jazz?" Danny said.

"They had to get the meth out of her blood somehow, and she had to recover. You can see her a little later, if you want, she has someone to watch her now, until she leaves for rehab."

"I want to see her."

"Okay." Maddie said.

-LATER-

Danny took a deep breath, and then entered the ward Jazz was in. He was fully dressed in his normal clothes, jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers, but still had to drag the stupid IV pole around. It made his hand itch, and he couldn't scratch it because of the bandage. Sam walked next to him, she was there for support. And she was his girlfriend, after all. Tucker couldn't come, even if he wanted to, due to his pathological (Look the word up) fear of hospitals.

"This must be really hard for you." Sam said.

"Yeah." Danny agreed. His voice was still quiet.

"I didn't think it was possible for you to be this quiet." Sam said. "After all, after your whole 'random phase' thing from fifth through eighth grade, then in ninth and tenth grade you still talked a lot." Sam was trying to make him smile, to make him say something, but Danny felt like the second he entered ward D, he was heading towards his Doomsday, pun intended.

"I'm sorry." Danny finally said.

"You can't help it." Sam replied, as if reading Danny's mind.

They walked on in silence for a while, before checking with ward D's receptionists, then heading to Jazz's room, number 18.

Jazz looked as if she had been through Hell and more. Her eyes were red-rimmed from crying and her skin waxy from drugs. She had washed and brushed her hair, but Danny couldn't help but imagine it messy. He also noticed she was chubbier than he remembered, but only in the stomach, and it only looked like ten pounds. Was it from the alcohol she drank?

Sam put a small Tupperware container on the nightstand.

"I brought you some fruit from my greenhouse." She said.

"Thanks, it'll be nice to eat something decent again." She cupped her hand and whispered so only Danny and Sam could hear her. The nurse in the corner was knitting. "You won't believe how gross the food is here."

"Like, worse than school food?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Danny cringed, and Jazz almost laughed.

"Sweetie, the food here is always horrible, I won't be offended if you talk about it." The nurse said.

-OMGLOOK!IT'SABEAVER!OVERTHERESMARTY!-

A few hours later, after Sam had left, Danny sat stroking Jazz's non-bandaged hand with his own free hand. Jazz had reassumed being extremely guilty and the nurse had left, seeing someone would be there if she tried to 'sneak a smoke.'

"I can't believe I did that to you... to my own father… I belong in prison, don't I?" Jazz said. Danny felt only a little angry at her, but still he said,

"No, Jazz. You just made a bad decision. It's happened to a lot of people, everywhere. Peer pressure is horrible."

"How did you grow up, in such a short time?" Jazz said, sounding like she was Danny's mother. Danny shrugged.

"I'll let you know a secret, Danny." Jazz paused for the briefest moment. "When I came home-the way I was- these past few weeks, since I started 'letting up on the stuff', my so called friends would say, I was trying to get off drugs. It's damn near impossible, but I tried. Most of the time I came home high, I was faking. That night mom confronted me, I couldn't take it anymore… I just… lost it. Took a needle and stabbed myself, ended up hurting the people I love, and I feel horrible. Don't make the same mistake." Jazz said.

"I won't." Danny said.

"It's time for lights out, I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to leave." A nurse said. Danny hugged his sister and left.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OCs in this Fic, Kathy, Jason and Kathy's aunt. I don't own Paramore, or their song 'Let the Flames begin.'

Chapter Six

Recovery

Jazz sat on her bed in rehab, the mattress groaning with every slight movement she made. Her roommate, ironically she was Jazz's friend Kathy, was gone. Somewhere in the building, but defiantly not in the room. It was pink, after all, a color Kathy couldn't tolerate one bit. The walls were painted blue for boys and pink for girls.

Jazz put down her book on Shakespeare. She was becoming herself again, slowly but surely. Jazz picked up a CD from her suitcase and put it into her radio. The CD was Paramore's RIOT! Album. The CD automatically started on the sixth song, for some crazy reason.

_What a shame_

_We all became such fragile, broken things_

_A memory remains just a tiny spark_

Wow, Jazz thought, that just about explains my life so far.

_I give it all my oxygen, so let the flames begin_

_So let the flames begin_

_Oh glory, oh glory_

She unknowingly began to sing along.

"This is how we'll dance when

_When they try to take us down_

_This is what we'll be, oh glory._

"_Somewhere weakness is our strength_

_And I'll die searching for it_

_I can't let myself regret, such selfishness._

"_My pain and all the trouble caused_

_No matter how long_

_I believe that there's hope._

"_Buried beneath it all and_

_Hiding beneath it all and_

_Growing beneath it all and_

"_This is how we'll dance when_

_When they try to take us down_

_This is how we'll sing, oh_

"_This is how we'll stand when_

_When they burn our houses down_

_This is what we'll be, oh glory_

"_Reaching as I sink down into light_

_Reaching as I sink down into light_

"_This is how we'll dance when _

_When they try to take us down_

_This is how we'll sing, oh_

"_This is how we'll stand when_

_When they burn our houses down_

_This is how we'll be, oh glory!"_

By the time the song ended, Jazz had been singing into her hairbrush childishly. Kathy stood at the door, slowly clapping. Jazz blushed furiously.

"Was I that bad?" She asked.

"No, Jazz, you're good."

"You can tell me the truth."

"That is the truth." Kathy said.

Funny, Jazz thought, I was never good before. The music teacher kicked me out of the choir in third grade.

---

An uneventful month and a half later, after detoxifying herself fully and promising to wear a bracelet that monitored her drug and alcohol levels, Jazz was let to go home. She went on several more dates on Jason and gave him a bracelet the same as her own, but he doesn't know what it was for. Jason hasn't done drugs since. On the dates, she had done- you know- with him and provided something else that worried her. Worried her enough to do to CVS and buy a pregnancy test. Jazz had never been late before. Waiting for the results in the nasty white stall, she prayed silently. She couldn't be pregnant. No. It was impossible; she had been on birth control, after all. But, one of Kathy's friends had said it was birth control, perhaps they had been lying…

Jazz took the test and put it back in its box, which she then stuffed in her purse. Then she drove home, wishing someone were there to distract her by talking.

Ten minutes later, she stomped up to her room, ignoring her brother's greeting. After making sure the door was locked, Jazz pulled the box out her bag, then opened the box.

Please, god please, I'm scared to death I'm pregnant, she prayed. Jazz pulled the stick out and flipped it over, quick like a band-aid. Then she practically had a heart attack.

She was pregnant.

Jazz, the responsible, modest know-it-all, was pregnant.

---

Danny walked down the sidewalk, scribbling something in a notebook. Well, everyone knows not to walk and write at the same time, but Danny had kept a notebook from the fifth grade until ninth, and had practically mastered walking and writing. But it wasn't a journal he was writing. It was a song. A really cool one, too, he thought, then laughed out loud. Because some of the lines were literally,

'Pancakes are only for cool people!'

'Don't eat rocks!'

'I like cupcakes!'

'The penguin of top of your telly will now explode.'

It was just random things that popped into his head. Most of it was crap. Oh god, another one.

'Send them a box of rabid weasels!'

'Get in my belly!'

(Just to let you know, these are actually quotes from me. If you can spot out the two ones originally by Monty Python, you will get a cookie.)

Danny was almost home when he heard a blood-curdling screech. Jazz.

"God dammit, Jazz, what now?" He said, but immediately regretted saying that when a woman looked at him scoldingly. Danny ran up the stairs into FentonWorks, and tried to open Jazz's door. But it was locked. He considered phasing intangible when she came out, sobbing and holding something wrapped in toilet paper. Danny knew what the item was- his aunt had taken a pregnancy test while they were visiting and he had been ten, but still- a pregnancy test… Jazz?

Danny had doubted that Jazz was a virgin ever since she had started and gotten off drugs, but he still was fighting an impulse to kill her boyfriend- Jason, was it? - and losing.

Jazz noticed the look on Danny's face immediately. She knew she shouldn't have screamed, Danny was always running when people screamed, and she just couldn't help it. But Danny didn't look angry, instead… confusion, mixed with sadness and exhaustion. He was most likely disappointed.

"Danny… I'm sorry." She choked. Danny didn't say anything but wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.

---

Maddie sighed, trying to calm herself, but failing. In nine months, she was going to be a grandmother. Jazz looked like she had been through Hell and more, having been in and out of rehab, and now an unexpected pregnancy. Maddie decided to freak out later, and comfort her daughter now. Her son (Danny) had persuaded Jazz to tell Maddie. Maddie finally decided to say something.

"Do you want an abortion?" She asked.

"No." Jazz answered.

"Who's the father?"

"Jason."

"No, Jazz, not the one who persuaded you to try drugs in the first place?!" Maddie said.

"His friend's cousin was the one who told me to try it. After I got out of rehab, we went on a couple of dates for celebration. We had sex, I'm not afraid to say it. I'm eighteen now, and legally an adult." Maddie was rendered speechless. It was true, it all was.

"You are." The awkward conversation was cut short when Jack tumbled in the living room from downstairs.

"Hey, Maddie, look! I was finally able to make the ecto filtrator not explode!" But he was covered in grime and ectoplasm.

Chapter Seven

Epilogue

Nine months and three weeks later, Jazz stared down into the face of he daughter, Elizabeth. In the nine month she had been pregnant, her parents had almost divorced, she had gotten engaged to Jason, and Danny was almost killed several times.

Elizabeth weighed ten pounds, two pounds more than when she was born. She had Jazz's auburn hair and Jason's green eyes. She was a very happy baby, only crying when she needed something. More than anything, she loved Jazz's shelter cat, Monroe. Monroe was very good with the baby, but feisty nonetheless.

"Hey," Danny said, leaning against the tree near the park bench where Jazz sat.

"Hey yourself." Jazz said, trying to sound sarcastic, but was too happy. Elizabeth began to cry. "Oh god, it's time to feed her again." Jazz handed Elizabeth to Danny, who was surprised that she immediately stopped crying.

"Here, give her this." Jazz handed Danny a bottle of formula. "She really likes you."

"Nah, maybe she just had to be moved." Elizabeth emptied half the bottle. Danny was glad she no longer had to be burped.

"God, she's starving." He said.

"She usually only cries when she's that hungry. It's my fault for forgetting the time. Hey, would you mind bringing her to mom's? I have to meet the wedding planner. Mom already knows." Jazz handed the baby bag to Danny. As soon as Jazz's car pulled around the corner, Danny changed into Phantom.

"Don't tell your mother." Danny whispered to Elizabeth, who smiled.

Danny flew over Amity Park, eyes transfixed on his niece. She looked a lot like Jazz, but her hair was curlier and she had green eyes, similar to Phantom's. Danny wondered if people thought she was his daughter.

By the time Danny had gotten to FentonWorks, it was four o'clock. The seventeen-year-old's mind wandered to back when Jazz did drugs.

"Hello, earth to Danny." Sam said, and Danny almost jumped a foot in the air.

"Sorry. Spacing out again. Let me drop Eliza off at my mom's. Then we can go, okay?"

"Fine, _Honey._" Danny laughed.

"Whatever you say, _dear._"

The moral of this story is simple and obvious. Don't do drugs. But there is another moral: When you off your horse, get back on and keep riding. Jazz did. And live happily ever after.

The End!


	4. Juno

(*Note as of 4/8/09*- this is not to be updated.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom- Butch Hartmen does. I don't own Juno, either, Diablo Cody does. Though I use lines from the movie itself… well, just be glad I type the script word for word.

Juno

Part One- Fall

Chapter One

You're Pregnant?

It all started with a chair. Sam Manson took another swig from her bottle of Sunny D. This is the best discarded living room set I've ever seen, she thought, as the neighbor's dog began to bark at her loudly.

"Gees, Cujo, shut your freaking pie hole!" She yelled. Cujo barked louder, but his elderly owner didn't hear him. She began to walk to the tiny pharmacy in the very center of the bitty town Amity Park. Sam turned her iPod on, and Barry Louis's 'All I want is you' played loudly.

-Insert PG-13 rated Danny/Sam sex scene here-

"Back for another test?" The pharmacist inquired (his name tag proclaimed he was 'Fred'). Sam went to the aisle containing the cheap crappy generic tests.

"The last one looked more like a division sign, I remain unconvinced." She commented, reaching for the hockey stick shaped bathroom key.

"Third one today, mama bear, your eggo's preggo, no doubt about it."

"Look, I just drank my weight in Sunny D. Give. Me. The. Key. Now!"

"Fine, don't get all hormonal on me." Fred handed her the key. "You better pay for that test! Just because you seasoned it with your urine doesn't make it yours!" Sam slammed the bathroom door behind her, fumbling with the box.

And she took the test.

Sam trudged gloomily to the counter.

"What's the result, fertile Myrtle? Minus or plus?"

"I don't know, it's not seasoned yet. I'll take some of these." Sam yanked a rope of Twizzlers from a shelf. She looked at her test and sighed.

"Nope, there it is. That little pink plus sign is so unholy." Sam began to shake the test similar to a way you would clear an Etch a Sketch.

"That's no Etch a Sketch. That's one doodle that can't be undid, homeskillet." Fred said.

"Shut up, old man!" Sam said, and threw a ten at Fred, grabbed her licorice thing, and left the shop angrily. She threw the test into a trash can outside the little pharmacy.

-Time skip-

Sam held her hamburger phone against her ear. Pick up, Valerie, pick up!

"Hello?" Valerie drawled, petting her pet rabbit.

"Valerie, I need to talk to you."

"Sam?"

"No, it's Morgan Freeman, is there any bones in need of removal?" Sam replied sarcastically. Valerie laughed.

"No, really, what is it?"

"I'm pregnant?" Sam said almost as if it was a question.

"You know, you're not funny."

"I tell you I'm pregnant and you joke around? Nice."

"You mean this is for real? Shit!"

"That's the reaction I was looking for."

"Whose is it?" Valerie asked.

"It's Fenton's."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to a clinic." (I know Sam hates abortion and everything, so whatever.)

"You want me to call for you? 'Cause I called for Star last year. You need a note from your parents for Planned Parenthood…"

"No, I'm going to Women Now, because they help women now, you know?"

"Yeah."

-Time skip-

Sam walked towards Women Now. A girl from her school was shouting, "All babies want to get borned! All babies- Oh, hi Sam."

"Hey, Jazz, did you finish that paper Lancer assigned?"

"No, I couldn't concentrate."

"I can sell you some of my Aderal, if you want. I heard this girl at the mall was overdosed on behavioral meds and like, tore off her clothes and dove into the fountain and was like, 'I am a mighty kraken!'"

"I heard that was you." Jazz said.

"Well, nice seeing you, Jazz." Sam said as she was walking off.

"Your baby has finger nails, you know! It has a beating heart, and can feel pain!"

"Finger nails? Huh..." Sam said, patting her stomach, but went into the center nonetheless. The woman at the registration was sucked into a game of Mario Kart DS.

"Please tell me your name and surrender any bombs." She said without looking up.

"Sam Manson. I'm here to… take care of things." She kept her hands in the air.

"Fill this out, and don't skip any details. We need to know everything." She said, as Sam began to fill out the sheet. "Would you like a free condom? They're boysenberry."

"No thanks, I'm off sex right now." Sam said, and went to go fill out her clipboard in the waiting room. Someone was drumming their fingers on a table, and it was annoying. And someone else was painting their fingernails, and the noise built up there until…

The clinic's doors shut behind Sam as she ran away.

"God thanks you for your miracle!" Jazz shouted.

-Time skip-

Sam sat outside of Valerie's house.

"Sam, what are you doing here? I'm supposed to pick you up at four."

"Couldn't do it. I'm staying pregnant, Valerie." Valerie gasped.

"But you're gonna get huge!"

"I know. I'll adopt it."

"To who?"

"You know, a lady who went through early menopause or a gay couple. They'll canonize me for being a good person."

"Or maybe they'll be like, 'shit!' and not let you go to Barcelona for spring break."

"I-I was going to go to Gettysburg with Fenton anyway." Sam stuttered.

"You know, they have ads for parents in the Pennysaver."

"Really?"

"Yeah, right next to the exotics birds and used exercise equipment."

The end. I know I practically used the script word for word. Don't flame, I did my best. But how was it? 


	5. OMFG Stand Up Comedy!

Hey guys! Just a random idea I had about Danny. These are just my rantings, really, but it feels good to get them out.

BTW, this chapter is when Danny's twenty-four, married to Sam, who's pregnant.

Based off the stylings of Brian Regan, Jeff Dunham and Christian Finnegan.

Rated K plus for the use of one bad word (damn) and the word 'freaking' continuously. May be changed to a T later on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

OMFG STAND UP COMEDY!

Chapter One

Danny's age: Twenty Four

Danny sat on his stool, holding the microphone in his hand.

"I'm drawing a blank, like your doing a very important test, and you stand up and say, 'What are the answers from one… to one hundred?!'

"I'm not even sure why I'm here, because the guys from behind the stage was like, 'hey, go do something.' Why, I have no idea." A few people giggled. "I mean, the guy who was supposed to be here canceled, and I guess he thought I was funny.

"In fifth grade, I could say anything. And people would laugh. I was very random. And my friends were attempting to be that way? I could tell a joke and everyone would laugh, and they would tell the joke and yell 'Boo, you suck!'

"On the topic of school, uh, my worst subject was gym. I mean, you have people running around a track in sweaty, nasty uniforms. I learned competition is key." Danny nodded. "You have you jocks, then the fat kids, and the wimps. Guess which one I was. Just guess.

"So, me and my best friend… she's a vegetarian, and she was really acing gym. She blamed our slowness on meat. She blames everything on meat. Like, 'The president pissed off some foreign country because he ate meat.' Did I forget to mention? We're married now." Laughter echoed against the walls.

"One hundred years ago, they barely had ovens, much less a computer all in your hand. They couldn't send a picture of someone to Japan in three seconds. In fact, the most technological thing in the 1950's was a toaster oven. A toaster oven. Can you imagine, running home to tell all your friends, "Hey, guess what? We can toast bread in two minutes! And they'd be, "Wow oh my god!"

"Do any of you remember being in school? Yes? No? Well, there's a lot I hate about it, I'm going to start with the morning schedule. You wake up at like five o'clock, and then you get on a stinkin' bus for an hour and a half, stopping EVERY TWENTY YARDS. Then you finally pull into the school, and we're like, 'Oh no, we're the first bus!' So, sitting in the parking lot for a half an hour, everyone screaming, some kid in the seat next to you, always full of himself, smelling like cologne and dressed like a gangster, shows off to his friends about how rich he is. He always had about twenty packs of this vile…. Citrus gum, and won't sell it illegally to any of the kids for under ten bucks. Anyone can walk into a dollar store and buy fifteen packs for about that much." Everyone was laughing hysterically at this point.

"Second, the hallways. They're so crowded, someone five feet in front of you, looks at you, then ten seconds later you smack into each other! Why can't everyone just avoid each other? We all had about eighty tons of books, because of the locker policy. Four times a day we could go to our lockers. In the morning, at lunch, after lunch, and at the end of the day. And that really sucked for me, because me lunch was sixth period and my arms were limp by the time I sat in the cafeteria. I'm so hungry I can't even feel it anymore. So you eat like a maniac and then you still have thirty-five noisy minutes left." Danny took another breath and continued, not even waiting for the audience to stop laughing.

"About these late lunches… eating at five or six thirty, just being able to cram down a bowl of cereal, then during second period, you are starving partly to death. School lunches are a whole other thing. The Canadian bacon bends, the oatmeal is warm, and the pizza is rubbery and falling apart. In seventh grade, we were daring each other to eat the canned fruit. I literally…. Made… myself… sick." Danny said everything slowly, to add emphasis. "And the freaking jello! It wouldn't even let your easily breakable plastic spoon to penetrate it! I mean, you about to dig into your _delectable _dessert, and you're like, "It broke my spoon! It's AALLIVVVEEEE!' The chili looked like vomit. Which is why I'd rather bring my lunch."

"About my subjects, I was defiantly the worst at PE. I did the flexibility test fine, and the pacer wasn't too bad, but I failed everything else. I mean, there's so much competition, why can't they segregate the gym classes depending on skill? Let's see. The future body builders go here, Mia Hamm's go here, normal people here, retards here. Ladies and gentlemen, I fall into the category of retards."

"And Science class, all this careful placement of chemicals isn't good for an extremely clumsy person like me. I broke forty beakers the entire ninth grade. And as for the spelling, doesn't that break the 'I before E' rule? I before E except after C and sounding like ay as in neighbor and weigh. That breaks the rule. The I is before the E, but it's after a C! And it doesn't sound like ay as in neighbor and weigh and on weekends and holidays and all throughout May."

"I brought that up with my English teacher, and she was completely stumped. And I said, 'Who's the smart one now, huh?' Got myself a nice detention. Hand copied the declaration of Independence. My hand was in an ace bandage for two weeks."

"Also, does 'trustworthiness' sound like a word to you? But it's in the dictionary! I wonder what idiot thought of that word. I mean, you're trustworthy, let's add 'ness' to it and add it to all the emotional and anger management classes we teach but kids never use."

"About these classes, they teach us how to disagree respectfully. That's out the window. The kids of today are so… there's no word for it really… with all the cliques and stuff, they're NEVER EVER going to use that stuff."

"And anger management? We were teens. Teens can't control their emotions! That's the point!"

Danny stopped to let himself breathe. Now he knew why these comedians did this for a living. Ranting felt good! The audience, meanwhile, was cracking up to an unexplainable point. Once they settled down, Danny started up again.

"So, there's these dogs next door, and all the damn things do is bark! And the neighbors do nothing at all! To silence them. The lady takes a spray bottle, and she puts it on mist- MIST! –and uses it to spray them. The dogs are like kids to them. So, when she's mad, she doesn't use their dog names, she uses their FULL names. Their not kids! They won't shut up till you muzzle them! So I went into Wal-Mart and bought an air horn. So when they annoy me, I put the thing on full blast. And five seconds later, THEY'RE BARKING AGAIN!!!"

"That it for today, everyone!" And Danny ran off the stage.

So, was it funny? Do you like it? Please review!

P.S my mom really did use an air horn on the barking dogs next door. For a full thirty seconds. And they kept barking. O_O Demented dogs. :(


	6. Happy Birthday To Me

Hello Friends! If you didn't know (Which you didn't unless you read _The Tomboy's Diaries_) today is the day I chose for Danny's birthday! The birth date I chose for him is April 21, 1992, so that means today is technically Danny's sixteenth birthday! This is an excerpt of one of my stories, I don't know the title of it yet, but it's fifth in the _My Suckish life _series. Here it is.

Happy birthday to me.

Chapter one of one.

_Danny's POV_

Don't you hate it when Spring Break ends? I do. Everyone does, almost. Today happens to be Monday, April 21, AKA the end of spring break. I heard it off my alarm clock when I woke up a whole sixty seconds ago. Wait, _what day is it again_? Wow. I almost forgot that today is my birthday.

Birthdays aren't really a big deal, to me especially, but when I was about 9, or somewhere before I turned thirteen, I always used to gloat that I was NINE days older than Tucker. He used to get so mad.

The best thing about being sixteen is getting a driver's license. I'm a guy, and guys don't really have Sweet Sixteens. That's a girl thing.

I'm just afraid mom and them guys are giving me a stinkin' party. I told them I didn't want a party OR ELSE. Sam's taking me to dinner. I bet she wants to pay to… Shit. I looked at my sad excuse for a clock. 5:28 AM. Since when do I actually wake up on time? I took a shower and went downstairs to breakfast, hoping no one was awake but Jazz. She doesn't even care. Well, she does, but she doesn't if you know what I mean. So I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen…..

No one was there. Seriously. There was just this little note that mom puts up every year on my or Jazz's birthday. It says,

_Daniel James Fenton, born April 21, 1992, 6:28 AM._

Talk about annoying. There was also another note, also from mom. This one happened to say,

_Danny-_

Happy sixteenth! Your father tried to make a fudge smoothie in my new prototype blender, and, well, it didn't exactly work. Now I'm writing this and he's screaming at the top of his lungs, his finger in danger. I didn't want to wake you up, so now we're at the hospital and won't be back for a while. Don't come unless you want to.

_-Your mother._

How sweet. At least I'm all alone. What is it with dad and fudge? I mean, seriously! He'll kill himself for that stuff!

I had some cereal, got dressed, and went to school. Or, considering my school lowered its curriculum to make it self look good, I call it skool. But guess what? I didn't see anyone on the streets or in the halls. Which is a HUGE change. The halls are so crowded if someone stops walking, everyone stops.

Who died?

I asked Lancer where everyone went, and he shrugged. Shit. It is mom and them guys. I said to Lancer,

"Seriously. Where is everyone?" Lancer was all pre caffeine stress and started chugging some coffee.

"Lord or the worlds, I don't know!!!!!!!!!" My god. _Someone_ needs a vacation.

There were only ten kids in the classroom. Me, Dash, Mikey, Paulina, Star, my friends John and Bob (AN: Creative names, I know.), Tucker, and three other kids. Glowering slightly, Tucker came over and wished me a happy birthday. I thanked him and joked some more about how he was _this much_ younger –while holding my fingers about an inch apart- and asked him if he knew where Sam was.

"I don't know, dude, she didn't call you?" I shook my head.

"This is freaky, where the hell are all the people!" I said.

Bob walked over. "Maybe the Ministry of Magic arrested them!" He said.

"Bob, that's a book! And if they really existed, I don't think they'd arrest more than half a high school." I said.

"He's got a point there." Tucker said.

"So, we having band practice today?" Bob asked. Even though he was awesome on the drums, sometimes I wonder how that guy can even think.

"No, I have a date tonight. Sam's dragging me out for my birthday." I replied.

"Dude, today's your birthday? Happy birthday dude! How old are you? Seventeen?"

"Yes, thanks, and I'm sixteen. You're seventeen?" I said, trying to answer all the questions in one shot.

"I went to T1." Yes, because only a genius like Bob goes to T1. Sarcasm.

"You having a par-tay?" Said John. He slapped me on the back, making me sneeze. "Happy birthday man! I'm next!" If you don't find this ironic, John's birthday is the day before Tucker's. Tucker doesn't know that.

"No, John, I'm not having a 'par-tay.'" I said.

"No, I'm next! My birthday's next!" Tucker yelled. Then he and John started arguing whose birthday is when. Tucker's eye was twitching after I told him John was older.

Chapter 2

What the ----?

Danny's POV

Ah, study hall. The boringness. It especially sucks if you have two of them in a row, like I do, and I didn't get any homework because there practically was no one there.

You're probably thinking, 'What about books? You know how to read!', but I usually don't keep one in my locker, because of the ---- load of homework. I do have my iPod, though, and I'm listening to it right now. The study hall teacher so doesn't care.

Study hall is one of the three classes I share with Sam and Tuck, other than English and Math. Sam would have called if she were skipping. Suspicious. Wow. I did that a little too well, especially since I DESPISE Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends (I, for one, think it's an okay show, but that's what Danny thinks.), except that one episode, most of them are pretty retarded, because everyone talks at the same time, and it's a total kindergarten show.

Wait, where the hell did everyone go? Is it time to go home already? Awesome!

But just as I was leaving, Tucker said, "Shun the non-believer, SHUNNNN!" Which meant I was spacing out again. That or Tucker finally has gone mentally insane from watching Charlie The Unicorn and smacked me on the head and I blacked out. So I walked up to him, and said, "How many freakin' times can a person watch Charlie The Unicorn?" Tucker glowered.

"As much as I want!" He said.

"Well yeah? Maybe I wanna- Sorry, Mr. Monson." I sat down, hysterically laughing. Then Tucker and I started talking about Achmed the Dead Terrorist we saw on Comedy Central.

-A BUNCH OF FILLER CRAP LATER-

General POV

Danny and Tucker were walking home, talking about something guys talk about, like monster trucks or whatever, when Danny got a very bad headache. "Ow." He said, rubbing his temples.

"What?"

"Nothing, just a bad headache….remember, 'SILENCE! I KILL YOU!"

"Yeah, that as some funny shit! Ow!" Said Tucker.

"Dude, it's not cool to make fun of people." Danny replied, rolling his eyes.

"I wasn't! That _hurt._" He rubbed his temples. Danny's ghost sense went off, and Danny groaned. He closed his eyes tightly. Dammit. Not now. He changed into Phantom.

"Look, go away, I don't feel like…" Danny trailed off in fear. In front of him was a very strange, but oddly terrifying ghost.

"No." It said. "You don't." Danny suddenly felt all the energy drain from him, and he fell to his knees, and everything went black…

Danny woke up, with a start, in a large, dark room. He could barely see his own hand, and his mind buzzed, he couldn't think straight. He sat up, everything like a black cloud around him. Apparently, only he felt like this, because someone was calling his name.

"Danny, where are we?" Sam.

"I don't know…where are you? I can't see!" He said.

Danny's POV

"Follow my voice. I can't see either." I wandered listlessly north, my hand wandering higher in the air because I didn't want her to think I was like _that_ if I wandered to a spot I wouldn't have normally gone anywhere near. My gloved hand stuck something cool and smooth. Sam's face. I traced my finger up to her eye.

"Sam?" I asked, extremely idiotically.

"No, it's Shakespeare." She said sarcastically.

"Not exactly the time for sarcasm!" I said.

"Happy birthday." Sam said randomly.

"Oh…Thanks, but we have to figure out where we are." I said.

"Oh children…" Came a hissing, evil voice that sounded familiar yet I couldn't name the person.

"Who are you? Where are you?" I shouted. "Show yourself!"

"Been hit on the head, badger?" It said. Badger. Vlad.

"Vlad, not now." I said. God, I sounded stupid.

"Why? It's the perfect time to attack because apparently, you're blind." I could tell from a sudden rise in temperature near my head that he was holding his hand in front of my face.

I wasn't blind, but I could only see two inches clearly before I was surrounded in a black cloud. The feel of the heat changed directions, and I could tell he was advancing on Sam.

"Don't go near her." I snarled. Vlad bent in so close that I could actually see part of his face.

"Why?" He said, and I kicked him in what I hoped was his knee. I missed, but I hit a place that apparently caused him more pain.

"Son of a… Oh dear…" Vlad said. Suddenly I felt dazed, my head ached, and the air tasted like burning paper. My sight went out of line and everything went black….

Chapter Three

The End… For now…

Danny's POV

I was once again in a large dark room, feeling numb and exhausted. I could see, though. I turned my head. Vlad was unconscious, so was Sam, but she was tied up.

"Well, well, Danny Phantom." I sat straight up, and saw the same, terrifying ghost from when I was first captured. It looked ten times bigger, and I felt tiny.

"I can hear your thoughts." It said. He ran a hand down my face. "You have a delicious mind…so intelligent… And it was just your luck that I like Chamber and orchestra music." I was in an orchestra. I played violin, and I am pretty good at it. I'd went on tour with the Strawberry Hill Fiddlers [1] (An advanced orchestra/fiddle group that I'm-Me, Allie- am in.), too. It was just a horrible coincidence that I was mentally listening to an orchestra piece that won't freakin' leave my head. It was still trying to swallow my mind. It had already taken my energy.

I tried desperately to make my mind suddenly blank. That didn't work to well.

"I'll promise not to make it hurt…" It was saying when I heard a loud smash, and It was sucked into a Fenton Thermos. Sam had somehow escaped her binds. I was so dizzy… I collapsed barely after that thought.

---

"Wake up, Danny, wake up." Sam was saying to me. I opened my eyes. Vlad was still out cold. I blinked several times. My eyelids felt like little weights. The doors were well barricaded and I couldn't see a way out. There was still a hollow feeling in my stomach.

"What happened?" I choked out. My bones felt like they had been replaced with broken glass. Nothing was really broken, I was just that sore.

"I don't know anything, but it's Tuesday." Whoopee. What a fun birthday. Let's see. I was captured, something almost ate my mind, and I feel like someone threw me off the Empire State Building. How funnerific.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I am, are you?" I hesitated. Honestly, no. I am not.

"I think I am." Sam pulled me up from my spot on the floor. I almost fell over.

"Danny, you're a horrible liar."

"I'll be fine." Sam glared at me. "Really." I said. "What about Vlad?"

"We should just leave him here." Sam said.

"I guess you're right." Even though it was the wrong thing to do, I would end up being the one to drag him out.

"Where did that… thing go?" I asked. Sam gestured to the Thermos.

"How did you escape?" I asked.

"I always knew carrying a pocket knife around would come in handy someday."

"Oh." I said.

---

The rest was a blank after that, up until I got home. Everyone was back where they were, as if nothing had happened. Huh… Weird. At least nothing will happen like this again…

Until I turn seventeen.

Duh End!


	7. Phantom Chatroom

Yay my version of an AOL chatroom with Danny Phantom characters! You knew it would happen! BTW, Danny's address, , Is his real address. No it is not a load of crap. If you don't believe me, email him yourself!

Phantom Chatroom

DanTheWriterDude…Danny

GothKitKatluva………Sam

InLoveWithTechno…Tucker

xXAnimeKittenXx…Michelle (AN: An OC, she doesn't show up much. But if you noticed, this is my pen name!)

DaniF/P…………….Dani

Psychoanalyst2B…Jazz (A psychoanalyst is a therapist)

Anyway, most of the conversations will be between Danny, Sam and Tucker. And you will need to know text terms! Sorry if the I's are capitalized, Microsoft word wont let me uncapitolize them. Grrr…

Conversation #1!

_DanTheWriterDude has logged on._

_GothKitKatLuva has logged on._

DanTheWriterDude: Hey Sam, wuz up!

GothKitKatLuva: nm, sadly…

DanTheWriterDude: me 2. :(

DanTheWriterDude: i got the harry potter 1 rifftrax!

GothKitKatLuva: random

DanTheWriterDude: I AM RANDOM! –smiles sweetly-

GothKitKatLuva: I just noticed, u changed ur penname

DanTheWriterDude: 1st, u call *me* clueless, 2nd, I got kinda tired of 'DannyF/P'. it's obvious. I don't want some media person noticing it. *and* it's the same as dani's

GothKitKatLuva: yea, I kno. I. am. not. clueless!

DanTheWriterDude: that's wat I said.

GothKitKatLuva: grr! –strangles pillow-

_InLoveWithTechno has logged on._

InLoveWithTechno: aw, the lovebirds r having a fight.

DanTheWriterDude: don't ever call us lovebirds. I called sam clueless like she called me. it. is. not. a fight!

GothKitKatLuva: so danny, tell us about the rifftrax.

DanTheWriterDude:??? o right. ur being random????

GothKitKatLuva: if im a random person's gf, I could try being random

DanTheWriterDude: good point

InLoveWithTechno: hello im here????

DanTheWriterDude: srry

GothKitKatLuva: srry

InLoveWithTechno: yea that's right. bow down 2 me.

DanTheWriterDude: -pelts picture of tuck with darts-

GothKitKatLuva: coughlosercough

InLoveWithTechno: hey!!!!

DanTheWriterDude: admit it, u deserve it.

InLoveWithTechno: :) im going to do something evil 2 u

DanTheWriterDude: only this 1 time!

GothKitKatLuva: cmon ur not fair tuck.

GothKitKatLuva: speaking of not fair, wat about that survey we had 2 take 2day in english?

DanTheWriterDude: I kno! I mean, the questions wer

R u a virgin?

Have u eva done drugs?

Drunk some gin?

Been to rehab?

InLoveWithTechno: since u 2 have been together so much, wat did u answer 4 the 1st question?

DanTheWriterDude: u think sam and I did it? u moron! wer like 15!

InLoveWithTechno: answer the question!

GothKitKatLuva: -gets off addicting games-

DanTheWriterDude: im still a virgin u idiot!

InLoveWithTechno: I can't believe that. I'll ask sam.

GothKitKatLuva: ask me wat???

InLoveWithTechno: r u a virgin?

GothKitKatLuva: no duh. Wat do u think they took pee for?

InLoveWithTechno: I thought that was a drug test.

GothKitKatLuva: it was. they can do more than 1 thing moron!

DanTheWriterDude: -raises hand like a kindergartener- who is 'they'?

GothKitKatLuva: the skool bord smarty

DanTheWriterDude: tuck r ***u* **a vrgn?

DanTheWriterDude: o wait, I answer my own question. Unless u had sex with ur pda. lol

GothKitKatLuva: lol

InLoveWithTechno: I hav a gf!

DanTheWriterDude: wats her name then???

InLoveWithTechno: her name is Valerie

GothKitKatLuva: ur dating Valerie???????????????????????

InLoveWithTechno: yup :)

GothKitKatLuva: -barfs-

DanTheWriterDude: lol

DanTheWriterDude: r u a vrgn tho?

InLoveWithTechno: sadly

GothKitKatLuva: pervert. Im gonna ask Valerie on Monday. If she's dating u.

DanTheWriterDude: do u guys want 2 kno about the rifftrax?

InLoveWithTechno: yes

GothKitKatLuva: yes

DanTheWriterDude: well I didn't realy watch it yet. U guys wanna come over and watch it with me?

GothKitKatLuva: yes

InLoveWithTechno: yes

DanTheWriterDude: k be here in a ½ hour. Bye

GothKitKatLuva: bye

InLoveWithTechno: c u guys byes.

End of chapter 1. Don't bother me about the survey thing. It's part of my story 'Senior Year', in one of the chapters. So should I continue it?? Review!!!

Apparently you liked it, cause I got a review. One. Well, Danny's address is his real address! Really! Try and email him at .

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 2

No shit.

_DanTheWriterDude has logged on._

_GothKitKatLuva has logged on._

DanTheWriterDude: HIII BUNNY!

GothKitKatLuva: im not a bunny! Wtf?

DanTheWriterDude: ??? idk

GothKitKatLuva: muffins

DanTheWriterDude: what? Remember wat happened in science?

GothKitKatLuva: yea.u wer like, " do we have to go to skool every day?"

DanTheWriterDude: no, not that 1

GothKitKatLuva:?

GothKitKatLuva:????

DanTheWriterDude: when lancer walked in, I got dash to start talking about bananas…

GothKitKatLuva: o yea! He got dentention!!

DanTheWriterDude: then I just started talking about steak…

GothKitKatLuva: rite! And tucker was like, mmm!

DanTheWriterDude: this conversation is pointless.

GothKitKatLuva: hey, u wanna smoothie?

DanTheWriterDude: YESS! OMFG YESSS!

GothKitKatLuva: I won't give it to u until u calm down

DanTheWriterDude: NOOOO! I CAN'T CALM DOWN! IT B IMPOSSIBLE!!!!! –slits throat-

GothKitKatLuva: anything but that here! –dumps smoothie thru computer-

DanTheWriterDude: YAY! Yummy! But now the keys r all sticky….

GothKitKatLuva: well deal

DanTheWriterDude: ur mean.

GothKitKatLuva: EWWW! MY DOG JUST LICKED ME! DOG GERMS! DOG GERMS!

DanTheWriterDude: o no ur gonna die.

GothKitKatLuva: iams! –gets disinfectant-

DanTheWriterDude: u kno that dogs mouths r cleaner than humans? So if u spit, u basically wiped poop on whatever u spit on.

GothKitKatLuva: wat?

DanTheWriterDude: our asses r cleaner than our mouths.

GothKitKatLuva: I did not need to know that.

DanTheWriterDude: ;)p

GothKitKatLuva: o I remember now! In science u said, 'im an Inferi' then u tried to bite off lancer's arm.

DanTheWriterDude: yup. :) good times, good times.

_InLoveWithTechno has logged on._

DanTheWriterDude: o god.

GothKitKatLuva: -bangs head on computer table-

InLoveWithTechno: wat kind of greeting was that?

DanTheWriterDude: im still mad at u. :(

InLoveWithTechno: wat did I do?

GothKitKatLuva: idiot.

DanTheWriterDude: think gym. U spilled oil on the ground from ur sammich and I fell and accidentally tripped dash and he slid and his pants fell down and he got laughed at and blamed me! –panting-

GothKitKatLuva: yea

InLoveWithTechno: u wernt even ther! U wer in the bathroom.

GothKitKatLuva: was not. I was there.

InLoveWithTechno: u wer in the br!

GothKitKatLuva: was not!

InLoveWithTechno: was 2

GothKitKatLuva: not!

InLoveWithTechno: 2!

GothKitKatLuva: not!

InLoveWithTechno: 2!

GothKitKatLuva: 2!

InLoveWithTechno: not!

GothKitKatLuva: ha!

InLoveWithTechno: wat was that?

DanTheWriterDude: hello? Im here?

GothKitKatLuva: that was -ing, aka reverse psychology. I said ur answer so u automatically said mine.

DanTheWriterDude: HELLO??????????????????????????????????

InLoveWithTechno: srry

GothKitKatLuva: sorry, love

InLoveWithTechno: EWWW! MUSHYNESS! Its enuff that u have to date, but 2 show it in public?????????????

DanTheWriterDude: this isn't public. It's a chatroom.

GothKitKatLuva: he's got a point there.

DanTheWriterDude: I love u 2 sam!

InLoveWithTechno: EWWWW! –runs away-

InLoveWithTechno has logged off.

GothKitKatLuva: works every time.

DanTheWriterDude: I meant wat I said.

GothKitKatLuva: I kno u did.

DanTheWriterDude: AHH! REVERSE PSHCOLOGY!

The end! Review!


	8. Sydney White Part I

This is my version of the movie Sydney White. The characters just fit so well with DP characters, I couldn't resist. But instead of being called the name of the character, the said person, oh let's say Sam, won't be called Sydney, she will be called Sam. I'll show you what I mean. This chapter is just the cast list. And no it's not the DP characters putting on a play!

Sydney White = Sam Manson. Sydney White will be called Sam Manson.

Sydney White---------Sam Manson

Tyler Prince-----------Danny Fenton

Rachel Witchburn----Paulina Sanchez

Dinky Hodgekiss-----Julie Smith (An OC)

Paul White------------Jeremy Manson

Lenny------------------Mikey

Gurkin-----------------Tucker Foley

Terrence---------------Nathan

Embele----------------Embele

George----------------George

Spanky----------------Spanky

Jeremy----------------Jeremy

Chapter One

Construction workers had raised Sam Manson since she was nine, when her mom died. Being raised that way made her feel like one of the guys. Sam was eighteen; she was starting collage in two days and currently helping her dad on a job. She was thinking how good that new hammer she wanted would nail when her dad interrupted her.

"Sam. Me and the guys have something to help you start collage easily."

"Is it the titanium hammer I wanted?"

"It's just something we chipped in for." He handed her a box wrapped in what looked like flannel wrapping paper. Sam tore off the wrapping. Underneath the paper was an iMac laptop.

"Thank you guys! I love it."

"You're welcome."

The scene changes to Sam's bedroom. She pulled a wooden box off the dresser. In the box were pictures and her mother's memories. Sam picks up a silver ring box. Inside it was a Kappa Phi Nu pin. Sam wanted to make her mother happy and join the sorority, considering people always said she was like her, she didn't want to disappoint them. She tucked the box away and looked through the too familiar pictures. Her mother, sitting on a lilac covered bench, writing. " I won't disappoint you mom." She says and puts the pictures away. She locks the case.

Sam waited with her father for the bus, his arm tightly wrapped around her. "I love you Sam."

"I love you too dad." He hugged her the last time. Sam picked up the wood box from its place on the floor. She climbed on the bus. "Take care of yourself!" He called to her before the doors closed. She waved.

An exhausted Sam threw her suitcase of comics on to the sad-looking bed as she listened to her roommate ramble on about how great collage would be. "Are all your other things coming soon?" The girl finally said something that Sam could answer to without rolling her eyes.

"What, these? This is all my stuff. And I'm Sam. Sam Manson." God, she talked for almost an hour and never introduced herself.

"Julie Smith. Don't bother unpacking your things. We'll be in the Kappa house soon! What is in there, by the way?" She said, gesturing to the suitcase.

"Comics." Sam answered happily. Julie looked at her as though she had three heads.

"Anyway, the first Kappa rushee party is tomorrow. Do you think I should wear this dress or this one?" She held up a blue dress and a red one. "I don't know. Maybe you should try the… I forgot! I have nothing to wear!" It was the first time she said that. It made her gag.

"Don't worry. You can borrow one of mine."

"Thanks." Sam sighed.

"Don't mention it. We're roommates." Julie said.

Chapter Two

The Rushee Party

Sorority princess Paulina Sanchez stared deeply into the eyes of her fellow Kappas. They all stared back at her, like a pack of little toy robots to be used for world domination, even though they were sophomores. They were still scared of her wrath. I'm not joking. She can ruin a social life faster than you can blink. One bad word, like 'slut' for instance, and that person might as well hang out with the nerds.

"So, you know what to do with the undesirables?" She snapped in her Latino accent.

"Yes Paulina, take them to the koi pond." Said a tall blonde.

"Very good. The freshman should be here any minute."

Sam walked with Julie to the rushee party, her tan dress clashing with her sneakers, but she didn't notice. It was her first time on Greek Row, and it looked beautiful. They passed a large beige house with a pair of screaming girls in front of it.

"Those are the Gamas. They are very… cheerful." Julie said.

Another house, this one black and red, with some football players in front of it. All of the boys were wearing black t-shirts. One of which Julie was drooling about. She pointed to a dark haired boy.

"That's Danny Fenton. He has an on-again off-again relationship with Paulina. It's part of her plan." A football came flying towards her. Sam, on instinct, caught it, and threw it back, accidentally hitting a muscular blonde boy in the face.

"Sorry!" She shouted, blushing furiously. Danny Fenton was laughing. "Dude, it looks like that chick has better aim then you do, Mr. Quarterback." Danny caught her eye and smiled. _He's kinda cute,_ she thought, blushing and shaking the thought away.

Unknown to her, Paulina saw her, Danny too. Strike one, Samantha Manson, even though you are a legacy. No one messes with my future husband.

A group of girls were crowding the door when Julie and Sam arrived. Most of them, Sam noticed, looked as if they had their outfits planned for the prom. A blonde girl answered the door.

"Hi, welcome to the Kappa Phi Nu house. Please come in."

A sign that said 'Welcome Rushees!' Hung over a Punch bowl, a bunch of little flower wreaths, and Paulina and the sorority sisters.

Most of them, Sam noticed, were blonde, except Paulina. Some of the girls had bad dark roots. Paulina put on a very peppy-fake looking smile.

"Welcome rushees. Enjoy yourselves, get to meet your soon to be sisters, and have a look around, but remember the second floor is off limits."

Inside, the Kappa house was mostly pink and white, and the music was Beethoven and Bach. The talk was mostly about clothes, shoes, hair, and boys. Who had a baby and dropped out, who married who, who got engaged. A brunette 'was showed the koi pond' and never came back. Sam was the only one who found this funny.

"Seriously, Julie, I don't think people just disappear."

"Oh, she probably just left."

Two sisters walked up to Sam. "Would you like to see the koi pond?" They asked. "Oh sure, I love koi!" Sam answered. The sisters nearly dragged her through the door to the pond. Near it, was the same lilac-covered bench Sam's mom had written on. Sam ignored the pond and went to sit on the bench. She put her legs on it. Can you see me now mom? She thought.

Paulina walked up to Sam. Despite the other girls trying to kick her out, she was a legacy; legacies must be put through trials first. And she agreed with her fellow sisters. This girl was totally not Kappa material. She sighed softly.

"Samantha?"

"What? Oh…" She fell off the bench. Paulina smiled fakely.

"Why don't you go back to the party?"

"Okay." She fixed her dress and left.


	9. Sydney White Part II

Chapter three. Sorry for the long wait.

Chapter Three

Pledges and the Fast Date

Within two weeks Sam and Julie moved from their dorm to the Kappa house. The sorority sisters seemed nice, Sam thought, but acted as though they would be executed if they did something 'against rules' such as, eating too many carbs, dressing in black, letting their hair grow out.

Sam and Julie lay out their sleeping bags in the Kappa house living room. Sam's was army green, while Julie's was pink.

The first night of the pledge's stay, the current sorority sister's sang them a nice lullaby, followed by a chorus of "Good nights," and "Sweet dreams." But at about two in the morning, they were woken up by a rude, airhorn noise.

"Wake up girls!" Paulina said. "Welcome to hell. You will all go through several trials, tests, and anything else we can come up for you to do. Do something wrong, and you'll be kicked out. Your first trial will be tonight." There were several, "Now?"s, a few just pulled their sleeping bags over their heads.

"Your first trial will be the fast date. You have fifteen minutes to get a date and be at the collage diner. Your fifteen minutes start…. NOW!"

Girls hurried to put on their shoes and fix their appearance as much as possible. Within seconds everyone was out of the makeshift dormitory.

Two minutes later the streets were clear. Twenty couples ran down the street. Even Julie had a date.

Sam heard a sniffle in a nearby bush. She froze, but a few seconds later a sniffling boy came tumbling out. He was fairly short, with short red hair and broken glasses. He had a bag of medication and was wiping his nose.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" Sam asked the boy.

"Yeah." The boy said, trying to stand up. Sam helped him.

"Thanks. By the way, I'm Mikey."

"Sam. Hey, I have to be at the diner in ten minutes, do you want to come?" Mikey looked astonished that a girl was actually asking him out.

"Sure."

"Well, let's go then!" Sam half dragged Mikey to the diner.

All the pledges and Paulina sat at a long table in the center of the diner. At 2:14, Sam and Mikey came tumbling through the door, and ran over to the table. Paulina smirked.

"I'm sorry, you're late."

"Actually, Paulina, they are one minute early." Said a blonde sophomore. Paulina glared.

"Fine, sit down." She didn't lift her glare from the sophomore girl.

-SEVERAL SODAS AND SALADS LATER-

"Sam, we have a special test for you. Go into the bathroom and wait until everyone leaves." Paulina said as everyone prepared to leave. Sam shrugged and did as she was told. As she sat against the wall some ten minutes later, she knew she had been tricked. Probably part of the test, she thought, and went back to the table. Everyone had left, and a waitress was putting a check- a pretty big one too- on the table. Sam sighed and emptied her wallet.

Chapter Four

Hot or Not list, Rejection

Paulina was doing her daily check of the collage's Hot or Not list. She smiled when she saw her face first yet again, number one on the 'Hot' list. She scrolled down, looking for her fellow Kappa's, when she was greeted by a very unexpected and unfriendly surprise. Sam Manson was number two on the 'Hot' list. Just last week she was number twenty-one, the week before that she had been two hundred and thirteen.

Paulina almost screamed. Sure, Sam may have a nice complexion, but she defiantly wasn't 'Hot'! That's strike three, Sam Manson, you're out. First it had been the date for her date dash, and the ways she lived around the Kappa house. Second, almost flirting with Danny, her on-again off-again boyfriend. Sam had even gotten a few other chances!

The 'kindness' in Paulina let Sam have another chance. She was a legacy, and if Paulina kicker her out, she might lose presidency of the Kappa house. One more night, Paulina said to herself, one more night and you can let her go without looking like a total bitch.

-MEANWHILE-

Sam felt guilty about how she had just left Mikey like that. After all, he had been one of her new friends.

-UH… SKIPPING AHEAD NOW-

It was the night of the new sorority sisters' presentation and their graduation. Paulina had called the pledges into the living room. There was a tiny bowl of paper slips on the main table.

"I've called you all here for an important reason. A lucky one of you will get to wear one of my old dresses to your presentation. A Milani original." Some girls' eyes widened. The sophomores 'ohhed.' "All you names are in this bowl. The winner is…" She sorted through the slips-"Sam Manson?" She exclaimed. Sam walked forward.

"Fine, come with me." Paulina led Sam through a maze of hallways. Finally, they arrived at a pair of white double doors. Paulina's cronies opened them for her. She ran over to her humongous closet and began sorting through dresses until she found one that she thought was suitable.

"Perfect." She said, smiling. It was more of a smug smile, though. The dress was black, floor length. It had a V-neck that went down to end at the breastbone, and a few stitches kept the dress from opening like a robe. It had almost no sleeves, except a ruffled, small bit of chiffon. The sophomores snickered, but Sam actually liked her dress and preferred it to something pink and lacy, which is what she expected Paulina to give her.

-LATER THAT NIGHT-

Julie curled the top of Sam's hair with a curling iron. Some of the curls would be pulled back, while most of her hair would remain straight. A tiara would be with the curls. Julie helped Sam put on her dress- which most girl snickered at when they saw- over her black slip, which was basically a mini-dress itself.

-Half hour later-

Sam stood on the steps of the Kappa foyer, which was decorated to look like a palace, with candles and all. Paulina was towards the bottom of the staircase. She was wearing a pure-white evening gown and her hair was in a bun. She held a silk pillow in her arms, covered with green and white pins. The pillow looked something like what a ring-carrier at a wedding's looks like. Paulina walked over to the newest sorority sister of the freshman class. She put a small pin carrying the Kappa Phi Nu symbol, near her left shoulder. Then the two of them kissed each other on the cheek, like they do in France sometimes.

"Congratulations, you are now a Kappa sister." There was applause from the small crowd that was there for the ceremony. Well, it wasn't even a small crowd, there was really about a hundred people.

Paulina did the same thing with every pledge; pin, air kiss on the cheek, and the phrase. But once she reached Sam, however…

Paulina looked at her pillow. There was one pin left, and it was meant for Sam. She looked at Sam, then at the pillow, several times. Then finally she said,

"This girl is in violation of the Kappa sisterhood!" Paulina then angrily listed why Sam isn't suitable to be a kappa sister, most of them not that bad, like the unsuitable date for the date dash, eating pancakes, etc,.

"Samantha Manson, I herby ban you from the Kappa house! Leave immediately!" To which Sam replied,

"Fine!"

"I want my dress back!"

"Here, you can have it!" She tore the dress off (Ew, I feel like a sicko perv for typing that.) and threw it at Paulina, but missed. In just her slip, she ran out of the house.

-Skipping two lines-

Sam sat out in the rain, crying, her only things- her backpack, her laptop, her suitcase, and her army bag- in front of the Vortex, a small, horribly run down place where Mikey and his friends lived.

Part II

-Insert the Rest of the movie here, I don't feel like writing something that will be ignored-

Epilogue

-Voiceover by Sam-

They say that collage is where you meet your friends for life. They were right, of course. I even married Danny. Tucker and I still keep in touch, as well as Julie. Paulina, well, she sometimes stumbles into the soup kitchen for a meal with her children- she has six of them. Well, this is enough of my collage drama.

As Always,

Sam.


	10. The Tomboy's Diaries Part I

_Another_ story. This is basically _My Suckish Life_ gender-bended, with a new title and a different plot. The characters:

Daniel Fenton…………….Danielle Fenton

Samantha Manson………..Samuel Manson

Tucker Foley……………..Taylor Foley

Jazz Fenton………………Jonathan Fenton

The parents are the same, of course.

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

The Tomboy's Diary

Chapter One

A DIARY?

I can't believe they're doing this to me. You heard me. I'm writing in a stupid diary. I'm not going to give you any 'Dear Diary' crap. You're barely even a journal, and I'm already referring to you as if you're a person.

First of all, my name's Danny, Danny Fenton, even though I'm a GIRL. Everyone wants to call me Danielle or Ella. My mom said at least for her to spell it with an I instead of a y. I wouldn't let her, though. You see, I'm a tomboy, and I'm going to stick to that. If I zipper my sweatshirt and pull my hood up, people think I'm a boy.

And that's how I want it to be. I'm sick and tired of preps ruling. It's time for a change. Well, sure I wear girl's shoes, black Vans, and I wear a plain black girl's belt, just a plain white t-shirt, and a girl's black sweatshirt, but I wear guy's jeans. Like anyone notices. I'd like to keep it that way.

I mean, I have friends that aren't boys; I don't always hang out with the guys. One of my girl friends is Taylor. She's a tomboy, like me, but it doesn't matter. Mom said I needed to have more friends that aren't guys, she forgot about Taylor.

All the preps think I'm weird because I don't wear blouses that show your bra or skirts that show your thighs. When I painted my nails blue and took my hair out of it's usual ponytail last year, they thought it was a sign of the apocalypse. How stupid can you get? I do girl stuff too, like wear a bra and shave my legs. I don't care if I do, either. I also have a crush on my best friend, Samuel, but call him Sam. OR ELSE.

Let me explain. Five feet and two inches of hotness. Black skater boy hair, which is always hanging in his eyes. Amethyst eyes, which other girls like only for their unusual color, but I like them because they're so expressive. And he's just taller than I am, with a good chest and pale skin. I would ask him out, but I'm not the most confident person. I'm shy.

But the best thing is, he might just like me back. Sam did after all he said he liked my shirt that one time, and he even slapped my butt, though it was for a dare. His current obsession is my ponytail, he's always twirling it and playing with it. He even hugged me after I was in the hospital.

Other than being able to sit next to Sam and Taylor, fifth grade has been a complete and total HELL. In January, I had appendicitis. The graduating class, all 77 of us, were supposed to go to see the Bardavon and to the museum of Illinois. The museum trip was MANDATORY. And we couldn't go because of 'money shortages.' My ass. The principal is practically rolling in cash, she even has a plasma screen under the quilts pinned on the walls in her office.

And the Bardavon trip? It was suddenly limited to the third and fourth graders, and it had been EVERY year the third, fourth, and fifth grade since I can remember. John, my smart ass of a brother, went in fifth grade, and I was in second grade in the same school.

But guess where were going? The local Swim and Tennis club that's right across the street from MY HOUSE. Sure, it's really fun there, my family has a membership, so I've been there nearly every day in summer. It never gets boring. Sometimes the lady who runs the snack bar, my Aunt Gina, gives us (Me, Sam, Taylor) free fries. In one shady spot there is this huge wooden play thing, with a clubhouse and ginormous tires that five people can fit in. Also there, is a big tire swing, one of the ones that is on the chain and on its side so that when you sit on it, your legs go through the center.

And the pool is AWESOME. I don't really spend time tanning, being a tomboy and all, so we're in the pool all day. The pool is a giant L-shape. The shallow end is boring. But when you reach the deep end, all the way near the tip of the L are the diving boards. Taylor only goes on the small one, but me and Sam go on the really big one with the long line. It doesn't have a long line if you get there at 11 in the morning, the opening time, like we do.

I did three flips, even though my back hurt after. I'm a really good diver. Sam was able to do 4, but he had to lie down for a while after. You know, if your skin is bare the water is a kind of whip, and my bathing suit was a tankini, so the air blew the flappy part of it up, the bra part of it was still on, and I got whipped.

Wow. I'm so ranting again.

On the school's 'money problem', I found a letter in my mom's 'Danny/John school stuff' next to the computer. While I was waiting for the stupid computer to load, the piece of shit Dial-up is, I looked through the papers and found one that had my school's budget income. Income is the money that's for the school, that's what it says on the letter. Guess how much, guess. Our school currently has…

_**ONE MILLION, TWO HUNDRED AND FIFTY THOUSAND DOLLARS.**_

And our school is a shitty dump. The lights are always going out, the floor is all cracked and smells weird, and the computers are so old they have what is below dial-up. I doubt they spent a CENT on the school, outta that money. The floors only really get washed and polished once a year. They only just added a good sink in the girl's bathroom, and boards were added to the stalls so no one would stand on the toilet and see the person next to them. The boards didn't even match the ugly yellow of the stalls. The desks are falling apart.

Some great fifth grade year, huh? It is _so_ worth telling my future children, sarcasm intended.

The worst part is, fifth grade isn't even over yet. It's only April. April Nineteenth. My birthday is in two days. In two days, I'm going to be eleven. Sam's already eleven, his birthday was March eighteenth. Guess who he chose to help pass out cupcakes. Me! He has known be longer than Taylor, though. When we went out into the halls, we got stickers and Jolly Ranchers and I even got a mini stuffed penguin.

Chapter 2

WHAT????

Holy Shit. What possessed me to wear this? Really. I look like one of _them._ I'm wearing a tan knee length skirt, one of those super-thin elbow length white sweaters with a turquoise tank top under it. Plus these white little sneakers. I wore my hair completely loose except the two front streaks, which I pulled back, so my bangs were actually down. When I came downstairs this morning, it didn't help when my mom was all like, "Danielle, don't you look darling!" And John was like, "What the hell possessed you? DANNY, ARE YOU EVEN IN THERE??????"

Now I know why, I think. I was in the bathroom, and Taylor was like, "Dude, what's the matter?" So I walk up to her, thank god we were the only ones in there, and literally said out loud,

"I got IT." For a second she didn't understand what I said. Then she said, "You sure?" I didn't even care anymore, so I just say, "Yeah, I'm sure." In this really miffed voice.

"Do you have anything?"

"Mom made me bring some pads."

"Oh…. You already had it?"

"Since this morning."

"Okay." Then we just left. School hadn't even started yet, I had district orchestra in the morning. I have no idea why Taylor was there. Some science thing she had.

When the bell actually rang in the morning, it was like I was a new student. People said things like, "Sweet ass!" and, "I so wish I could do her." I was pissed and happy at the same time. But mostly Pissed. Notice the capitol P. Fifth graders weren't allowed to say stuff like this! I walk by Alex, AKA the complete and total bitch of our entire school. She was like,

"I see someone started to finally dress her gender." Then Alex tried to act all nice, saying how stupid she was, why don't I sit with her and her friends today at lunch, and they were getting together a party for the Spring Fling and she would love it if I would be there. WAIT, WHAT SPRING FLING?!?!?!

Alex was like, "You didn't know? The fifth graders are having a spring dance. _Everyone_ is going to be there." Alex gave me a paper that said, '1st annual Spring Fling thrown by North Parks' first dance committee. Entrance is five dollars. April 28, eight PM sharp, at Amity Park country club. Fourth and fifth grades only.'

I was horrified. Mom would have a field day. I couldn't go. She'd never find this paper. I stuffed the flyer into my bag.

I was almost at near my classroom when Sam walked up to me and was like, "Hey, what's up?" 'Hey, what's up?' He NEVER says 'Hey, what's up?' It's always, "Hi!" Meanwhile, he was literally _looking_ at me. My best friend. Hitting on me.

"So, you a new girl?" He asked.

"Sam. It's Danny." I replied, trying not to freak out.

"Oh, hi Danny! Uh, you look really nice today."

"Thank you, Samuel." I looked away.

"Why are you mad?" I wanted to yell something about him being sexist, but I just gave him an angry eye twitch which should be enough.

"Well, new Danny, did you hear about the Spring Fling?" I suddenly got really happy and nervous at the same time. Stupid hormones. "Yeah…" I said slowly, pulling from his grasp.

"You got a date?" No way! He is so not asking me out!

"Like I will." I snorted.

"Well, would you, um… want to go with me?" My jaw dropped.

"You mean with Taylor, right?"

"No?" He said it like a question.

"Yes! I'd love that!" I covered my mouth. Not only had I said it pretty loud, but I basically just told him he was my crush. Now Alex is glaring at me. I smiled almost evilly.

"Danny, you aren't serious, are you?" Mom asked.

"But I am."

"You mean my little baby has a boyfriend!" John sniggered.

"He's not really my boyfriend! It's just a dance, I swear!" I said. The phone rang. Thank. God. "I'll get it!" I almost shouted.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Sam. Hey." I said, sounding like an idiot. John started shouting, "Danny and Sam, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Hold on Sam. John's being an ass." Mom glared. Another quarter in the swear jar. "John! Just shut up because you'll never get a girlfriend!" I pulled the phone back to my ear. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." Sam almost purred. "So, I was thinking, for dinner on the night of the dance, we'll 'go with some friends' to the Hibachi restaurant near the country club."

"You mean, like really with our friends?"

"Yes, honey, but we'll have a table all to ourselves."

"But, it costs like a fortune there!" I said.

"I have my ways."

"Fine." I said. Why must people feel the way to spend money on me!

"Okay, I'll call you later, Danny."

"Bye Sam."

"Bye." I hung up.


	11. The Tomboy's Diaries Part II

Wow! Eleven reviews (total)! I thought you guys didn't really like this story, but I re-read it, and I liked it better than the first ten times I read it. Yes, I know it's June 10. What can I say? DAMN ME! Anyway –handing you guys cupcakes at the same time- I decided to skip the birthday chapter. The rough draft of that is in my study hall, saved under my school penname, and I can't submit it to there. It's practically illegal. I'm skipping to the night of the dance.

_This chapter is not a diary entry._

Rated T for several adult references (I might as well change the entire story to a T. –sighs-)

Chapter Three

The Dance

Danny POV

I stood in front of the mirror, looking different. Way different than the usually jean-t shirt-sneaker thing. Let me tell you what I was wearing.

DRESS

MAKEUP (only blue eyeshadow and lip gloss, but still)

HIGH HEELS

The dress was knee length, light blue chiffon, and a halter. Two inches at the tips of my hair were dyed to match the dress, and that, I have to admit, is pretty cool. The high heels were silver, sandals, with a strap at the ankles. The eyeshadow I wore was dark blue with silver sparkles. My hair was curled, and hanging all over the place, but only one side (the right side) was pinned, back, with a light blue sparkly lily clip that mom had got after dragging me into Claire's at the Mall. My nails were painted plain blue, and I was wearing my charm bracelet that I had never worn until now. It had a lot of charms, at least fifteen, but I didn't wear it because I thought it was girlish. I still do.

"DANNY! Sam's going to be here soon!" My mom yelled, and I heard John yell loudly in the background. Damn him. I had to face them and walk downstairs, but my parent's were treating it like my first prom. I heard heavy stomping up the stairs; that had to be John. He threw the door open.

"Hey! Get downstairs now mom's going- whoa." He was staring straight at me. Was I that much of a 'dazzler?' I looked in the mirror. Yes, probably. Oh, how Sam was going to be hated for eternity after the dance. John, however, was still under my spell.

"You don't look ugly, little sis," He said. "You're actually… pretty."

"Thanks." I said coolly, angry with him for looking at me I grabbed the tiny silver beaded purse for tonight. Thank god it had a strap on it. I walked down the hall, and slowly down the stairs. Dad was putting Sam through the third degree (An old-fashioned term. Basically, Danny's dad is questioning Sam, almost unreasonably.), and mom had a video camera. Great. I tried to duck my head down, but mom saw.

"Honey, you look gorgeous!" She said, and dad shouted, "Pose for the camera, dearie!" But it wasn't dad, it was… Grandma? I wanted to run right down those stairs. Sam was staring at me. His long-for-a-guy black hair was shimmering and brushed neatly out of his face, and he was wearing an actual tux! The tie was black, though. He nodded approval, but his eyes said everything. He just didn't want to be dead before he left, because dad was watching him like a hawk. I walked into the kitchen.

Why my grandmother was there, I had no idea. She was in her very early seventies- she was seventy-one. But she always joked that she was seventeen, then next year she would be twenty-seven. My grandmother looked like she was fifty-five, honestly. Fifty, even. I hugged her.

"You do look beautiful, love," She said, "Like a teenager. I'm not going to delay you any longer, just go and have a great time tonight! We'll catch up later, I'll be here all weekend!"

For the final time Sam and I waved, and closed the door.

"I'm sorry about that." I said, blushing.

"It's okay, I actually expected them to be worse. Your brother was atrocious. His mouth was on the floor, collecting dust bunnies…" I laughed.

"You do look beautiful, Danny, really. I just didn't want to say it in front of your dad. I think he wanted to kill me already."

"It's okay." I said. Sam offered his arm for me to hold, in that old-fashioned, Victorian age way.

"Shall we?" He said.

"We shall."

--

Dinner was great. Sam, Me, Taylor, Taylor's date, and about four other people I knew and were sort of friends with went with us, all of us piled in Taylor's dad's minivan. I sat on Sam's lap, for room. The guys sat on the floor, so the girls could have the chairs. Someone even sat on the ottoman thing that you put used tissues, pocket change, sunglasses and wet-wipes in.

After dinner everyone went to the dance. And what can I say? We danced. And Danced. And danced some more. When I was sweaty, and my hair was beginning to straighten out, a slow song came on. Sam offered his hand.

"May I have this dance, oh fair damsel?"

"You may, my knight in shining armor." It was something I didn't think I'd say, considering it was so medieval-sounding.

After the song ended, Sam brought me outside. It was much cooler here, and everyone was inside, dancing. My feet were killing me by this point, and I took off my shoes and carried them. We walked to a small bench and sat down.

"Danny, I really had a great time tonight."

"Me too." There was a long pause.

"I feel so much older than I really am," Sam said. "I really love you, Danny." LOVE! HE SAID LOVE! A dopish grin crawled across my face.

"I love you, too Sam." I said. Then- I have no idea how our lips met- we kissed. I mean, really kissed! I could even hear the fireworks going off in my head. When we finally came apart, real fireworks were beginning to go off. Sam laid his coat of the ground for he to lie on, and we watched the fireworks together.

--

The fireworks had stopped an hour later. Neither Sam nor I went back in the country club, except just before we left, to get some water to drink. It was still a while before the dance actually ended, so we could leave peacefully before everyone saw us. With Sam's tux coat draped around my shoulder, carrying my heels, I yawned. It had been the best night of my life, but still I yawned.

"Tired, are you?" Sam whispered in my ear.

"Yeah but I'll,"-Yawn-"Make it home."

"Are you sure? Do you want me to carry you?"

"Are you even strong enough?" I said, not turning down the offer.

"I think I am." I wasn't heavy at all, but I didn't think he'd be able to carry eighty-eight pounds for a block and a half. But I was wrong. He scooped me up, almost like ice cream.

Half a block from my house, I forced Sam to put me down.

"My dad would be furious." I insisted. I also gave him back his jacket, and at the door, we waved like crazy.

"See you tomorrow?!" Sam yelled.

"No duh, you're my boyfriend!" I yelled back. When Sam disappeared from sight, I went inside the house. Dad was asleep in his designated chair. Grandma had already gone to bed, it was midnight. Mom was awake, though, and knitting. But it was obvious she was tired.

"Did you have a good time? Was Sam polite?"

"I'll answer those questions in that order. Yes, yes, and I'm tired."

"Alright then, go to bed." And I did.

Disclaimer: Of course I own nothing. Must you always ask?

The Tomboy's Diaries

Chapter Four

Curiosity Killed The Cat

Dear Stupid Notebook-

This sucks. Majorly. I just got my twelve-year molars and mom wants me to get braces? Seriously. She made an appointment and everything. It goes down today- two o'clock. She just blurted it out at breakfast. In fact, her exact words were…

"Oh, good morning, Danny. What do you want for lunch? Oh, by the way, I'm picking you up at one thirty so you can get braces." So, you know me, so my reaction was…

"What? You tell me this _now_? My teeth aren't even bad!" Which was a total lie, of course. I have the worst teeth ever. At least they're white.

It's almost one thirty now. Doom, doom.

-Line break-

I'm sitting in the stupid waiting room in the stupid orthodontist's office in the stupid medical plaza near stupid Rite-Aid. Mom is smiling, of course. Why, I don't know, maybe she _wants_ me to be more of a freak than I already am. Like I care. Well, I'm not that much of a freak, now that I wear all girl clothes (I still keep a tomboy look, I swear,) and I have a boyfriend. Even if we've barely kissed three times.

"Danielle Fenton?" The (stupid) receptionist said, almost like it was a question. Mom nudges me. What is this?

"Uh. Yeah." I say.

"Room four." Stupid says. Great. Not only do they manage to hire total idiots, but my mother trusts me in their care? What if they pull all my teeth out accidentally?

And soon enough, I'm sitting in the plastic, filthy vinyl chair in the office.

"'Sup. I'm J.J." The orthodontist says, shaking my hand in a way he probably thought was pimping. He was twenty or so, Asian, and wore one of the Jewish hats (Not meaning to be offensive, but I forgot the name of them.). I almost raised my eyebrow.

"So. Braces?" J.J says. Like I don't know what I'm here for, in an _orthodontist's_ office. "What color do you want the brackets?" He pulled a book of colors out. "Pick one."

I flipped through it twice, than picked light blue. To match my eyes, you know, I don't want to have rat feces brown… I showed J.J.

"Okay then." He said, and got right to work.

-An hour or so later-

"Danny, you picked such a nice color." My mom says. She's really getting on my nerves.

"You're not the one that'll have to drink everything in a shake for the next week." I mumble. It wasn't true, I just couldn't eat hard foods. And apparently French kissing was also a no-no. Not like I've French kissed before. But the chances of it are like null for the next

"Two years?" Sam exclaims.

"Yeah." I said, slurring. Stupid braces.

"Man…" He mumbled something incoherent, which I thought defiantly was "So much for making out."

-The next day-

"Dude, imagine what parallel universe is out there." Sam said, and Taylor just stared.

"It's a ghost portal, actually." I say.

"Weird. Why don't you go in there?" Sam asked.

"Why don't you?" I respond.

"If anyone knows anything about ghosts, it's you. Plus, I'm too lazy."

"Good point." I said, and Sam threw one of the crappy suits at me. "Put it on."

"Taylor, get the zipper." I said. She yanked it up, nearly catching it on my shirt. I was just about to step in…

"Wait." Sam took the tacky picture of my dad off the front and put something else on.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Nothing. Go."

I stepped into the portal. It was nothing special, just a few wires here and there. Until… My hand landed on something. There was a great flash.

All I remember was pain. A combination of burning and freezing with acid running through my veins, tearing through my body easier than how you would rip a piece of bread.

My appendix, threatening to burst. That's nothing. That's resting in a pool of water on a warm day.

Accidentally dropping a knife and slashing my neck. That's nothing. That's a cool summer breeze.

Suddenly, the pain stopped. I gasped, then stumbled out of the portal.

"Danny? Danny, are you okay?" Sam said, shaking me, but I barely felt it. Everything went black.

It must've been hours by the time I woke up. I stood up, trembling. I walked a few steps before I had to cling to the desk for support. I faced the mirror, expecting to see me, but another girl was there.

She had long, curly snow-white hair. Her eyes were the color of emeralds, and her skin was perfectly tanned. A strange white aura outlined her. She wore tank top, split diagonally, one side silver, the other black. A white DP was in the very center. She had a silver mini skirt, and wrist length gloves, both black. Her knee length boots were half black, half silver, just like the tank top.

My mouth fell open. Green braces covered my teeth. Then I realized. I was the girl.

My first ambition was to get back to the way I was, but if I had to stay this way, it might not be so bad. I mean, at least I didn't look like Godzilla, and I actually had boobs. Oh great. How vain am I becoming?

"Danny!" Dad called. "Time for dinner!"

"In a minute!" I shouted. What am I supposed to do now?

"Danny?" Sam stammered. "Is that you?"

"How long?" I asked. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." He grabbed my wrist. "Come on. We're going to get your parents help."

"No." I said stubbornly. But how would I get back to normal? I felt a flush of warmth from the roots of my hair to the tips of my toes.

"How'd you do that?" Sam asked me.

"Do what?"

"Look." He turned my head towards the mirror. I was me again, other than a sprinkle of freckles across my nose and cheeks, and my bra still felt like it was going to snap.

Oh god. What's wrong with me?


	12. The Lost

I've wanted to write this for two days. I have it planned out and even some of the sequel. There's not much to say about it except it's kinda AU. Danny's mom had him at 14 and had to give him up. Sam's parents died in a car crash. Both are best friends and orphans. This story takes place when they're 10.

Chapter one.

One (no title)

"Hey Sam!" Ten-year-old Danny yelled.

"What?" Came the girl's response. She obviously sounded annoyed.

"I found some apples!" Danny yelled like a person who just found gold.

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah! Get up here now!"

The reason the apples are so treasured? Well, being only ten years old, neither of them had a job, so they had no money for food. Sam had been looking for bottles and cans to put in the recycling machine to get money for food. In other words, they lived off the land. Literally.

Both kids had a rough education. They knew how to read and write, learning the words and symbols from and old Harry Potter book, and then connecting them with the sounds from speaking.  
Then, they copied the letters from the book on scrap paper.

Danny and Sam were roaming woods near a place in Duchess County, they only knew that much. The woods were plentiful and wide, with leaves from the fall all over the ground. There were canyons with a small stream running through, a very tiny stream, which lead into a large creek. The creek had two rusty beams for a bridge. Near the bridge was a small, man-made waterfall. That waterfall fell from a pool of ice-cold water that came from a bigger, real waterfall.

Above the waterfall was another pool, which the water came from. The kids hadn't been up there yet, though, it being about 600 feet in the air. The farthest they had been was to a deserted old barn packed with old junk, they stayed in a loft up there. The barn wasn't up high; instead it was towards the end of the property.

Sam ran over to Danny, panting. Danny, who was thankfully small and thin, was up in an apple tree, trying to gather up as many apples with one hand and an apron made from his sweatshirt.

"Throw them to me. I'll catch them." Sam panted.

"We can't eat all of them, you know."

"Yeah, I know, but I thought you said that we were going to explore up higher near the falls."

"We are, after lunch." Danny said, eyes glinting. They hadn't eaten a square meal in who knows how long. Just eating enough to stay alive made them content.

Crouching into the shelter Danny had built under some rocks, Sam picked up the first two apples. She threw one at Danny.

"This is sort of sad, you know, making such a big deal over apples." Sam said.

"I know, but don't ruin the mood! Let's party!" They linked arms.

"Cheers." Danny said, smacking the apple into the one Sam was holding. They bit into each other's apples, same as Fred and George drinking whisky in Harry Potter and the goblet of fire. (AN: at least I think so).

Later, Sam was climbing up the rocks, almost slipping on the mud.

"Sam, I think that tree's going to fall." Danny said looking at the rotten old sapling.

"Just a minute, I think I'm almost there." She yelled back.

There was a loud cracking sound. "HELP!" Danny screamed, and then there was a loud thud.

"DANNY!" Sam shouted, running down the steep leaves, avoiding the rocks. Danny was curled, small and pale, beneath the sapling. Sam shook him vigorously. "Danny, wake up. Wake up!"

She whispered furiously. Danny coughed before moaning. "Ow."

He murmured, clutching his head. "My head…" Sam felt his forehead, a large bump on the back of his skull. Danny struggled to slap her hand away. "Stop that hurts." He said quietly, tears burning his eyes. Sam stood him up warily.

"Come on, come on." She held her arm over his shoulder, guiding him through the woods back to their other shelter, the one near the rocks. Danny kept his eyes tightly closed. Sam had finally stumbled to the shelter. "Lie down. Relax." She said, panicking slightly. Sam pulled her coat under his head. "I'll be right back, I promise."

Danny lie on the hard rock, his head aching, tears streaming down his cheeks. Time felt like it was moving ten times faster. The pain made Danny want to black out, it never ended. Sam came running back, the one bowl they had was filled with water. Sam gently put his head in it, the water was so cold it would probably numb. She lay on her hip next to him, stroking his hand.

"It's going to rain." She whispered. "We're going to be soaked."

(AN: After the misery)

Danny sat, a strange pressure on the back of his head. Sam watched him curiously. After all, it had been about a week since the fall. The pressure slowly faded and Danny's vision cleared.

"Sam, aren't we going to climb up to the falls today?" Sam shook her head to clear her vision.

"Yeah, let's go." She pulled Danny up by the hand.

"You sure you can do this?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just had a… headache. I'm fine." He lied. It was only partly true. He was cold and felt sick to his stomach.

"Okay…"

They began climbing, Sam checking to make sure Danny was okay. He had passed out several times the past week, and didn't seem very strong. She made out the easiest ways, even though they were longer.

Soon they were 100 feet in the air. Danny shuddered a little but was fine.

200 feet. Danny was shivering, the light burning his eyes.

300 feet. Danny had to sit down in order to stop shaking so much.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Sam asked Danny. Danny shook his head. "I'm just a little cold, is all."

350 feet, so close to the falls Sam could almost smell it. While Sam was busy admiring it, Danny sat several dozen feet away, feeling sick and very sorry for himself. His arms were wrapped tightly around his stomach. He was trying to stop shivering but was failing. Danny knew he was going to be sick.

He stood up and attempted to walk over to her, but she felt so out of his reach. Dizzy, Danny clutched the side of a tree and fell to all fours, emptying his stomach on the ground.

"Hey Danny!" Sam cried, half laughing. "It's so amazing over here! You have to come see it!" She looked over to where her friend was sitting. Danny had his head on the rock, looking very much as if he had dragged himself back to the spot, which he had.

"Omigosh." Sam gasped and ran over to him, putting her hand on his forehead. "Burning up." She murmured, flinching. Danny had obviously passed out from fever; Sam realized she had no experience in medical care. Oh no, she thought, we really are screwed.

Dun! Dun! Duh! A cliffie! What's wrong with Danny? It's two things, but that's all I'll tell you. Next chap up soon!

Chapter Two

Two

Sam rinsed her hair out, the long white streaks of soap washing out in the river, getting her shirt wet. It was early in the morning, maybe around 7, but she didn't feel the least bit tired.

Why? She had learned in the orphanage when she was younger that when spring came, so did her birthday. It was fairly warm, so it must have been May. While Sam had never learned her exact birthday, she had learned that it was the eighteenth of May, and Danny's was the twenty-first of April. But now she knew how to read, and she'd found and old calendar. Today was her birthday.

Sam couldn't look forward to presents, or cake, but Danny said he would take her up to the waterfall, the one that was near their camp, also the one that she had wanted to see for weeks, but Danny had been sick, this was his way of apologizing. Of course, Danny said, He was feeling better other than a pressure near his temple every once in a while.

"Sam!" Danny yelled from the sight, near the tent they'd made of an old tarp. He ran over to her.

"Happy Birthday." Danny said, panting.

"Thanks." Sam said, blushing. She liked him. In a more-than-best-friends way. Sam only knew about things like this from books she had found.

"So, are you ready to go?" Danny said. Both of them had eaten an apple for breakfast, so they could leave now.

"Sure." Sam said slowly.

"Um, I got you something." Danny said slowly.

"How?" Sam said before she could bite her tongue.

"Well, really I found it, but…" Danny pulled something from the bag of clothes they shared. Hiding the item behind his back, he said,

"Close your eyes." Sam obeyed him. Danny pulled the object from its hiding spot.

"Open them." He said. Sam opened her eyes and in front of her face was a rose (wild, of course.). Sam felt like crying.

"It's beautiful." She said taking the rose gently from his hand and kissing Danny on the cheek before she could stop herself. She hoped Danny didn't understand that she meant that in an 'I like you' way. But of course, he did.

"Um, you're welcome?" Danny said, blushing and rubbing his neck.

-A HALF HOUR LATER-

"We're almost there." Danny called from his spot from above Sam. He still had an uncomfortable pressure in his head, but it passed after a second. "It's safe. No one's outside!" Danny said.

Sam was a relatively slower climber than him.

"Okay!" She shouted back.

Danny reached a clearing. They were almost there, on a flat land pretty close to a small rivulet that was part of the creek. Sam was almost ahead of him when he felt the familiar pain in his head. It didn't pass as it usually did, though. Danny crouched by a tree and threw up.

"Omigosh." Sam said. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Danny said weakly.

"Really, we can turn back now…"

"No, Sam, I'm fine, I must've ate something…"

"If you say so…" Sam said slowly.

The two of them kept climbing, Danny pausing every now and then, until they finally reached the top. The waterfall's current was so strong and it could've easily uprooted a sapling. For a while they just threw things into it, laughing, slowly getting closer until the current made it impossible to hear unless you shouted, so now they had to talk with hand signs or pantomiming; Danny and Sam couldn't risk being discovered. Danny lifted a large stick up, and threw it into the raging current. He slipped, and was now hanging by a rock, the current half hitting him.

Sam yelled something, but he couldn't hear it. She held out her hand, but it was just out of Danny's reach. Danny slipped and fell under the pounding current, down into the blackness of his mind, down… down…

Unknown to them, a tall woman with long red hair and amethyst eyes saw Danny take his fall. She was fairly young, in her early twenties, being about twenty-four. She ran to the scene.

Chapter Three

Discovered Past?

Danny opened his eyes slowly, painfully. His entire body hurt. Danny squeezed his eyes closed. A few people were talking.

"Nothing that won't heal, this child is lucky he even lived, after taking a dive like that."

"It wasn't a dive, he seemed to have fell, sir."

"Well, he barely even broke anything, just a fractured wrist, and he appears to be malnourished. The child also had a concussion, but a shot helped that…"

Danny opened his eyes. He saw a redheaded woman and a man dressed in a white coat. The room he was in was white, and there was a cast on his left wrist. On his other hand, a needle went down near his knuckles.

"Oh, good, you're awake." It took Danny about thirty seconds to realize the person was talking to him.

"Who are you?" He said. This lady was the second person other than Sam he talked to. The other person was the lady at the local library that let him read.

"I'm Maddie." She said. "Who are you?"

"Danny." Danny said.

"Danny What?" She asked him. Danny shot Maddie a questionable look. "You know, a last name." Maddie added.

"I don't have one." Said Danny. Maddie looked shocked.

"You… don't have one?"

"I don't have parents."

"So… You're an orphan."

"Yes." Danny said, thinking of Harry Potter, who was also an orphan but had a last name. And he didn't. Not Fair. "Where am I?" Danny asked Maddie.

"In a hospital, you fell, remember?"

"I guess." But truthfully, the last thing Danny remembered was getting kissed on the cheek by Sam. He blushed.

"Do you have any relatives we can contact?" The doctor asked.

"No, but my friend, she doesn't know where I am"- The doctor cut Danny off. Sam quietly entered, wearing a white robe too large for her, her ankle in a brace. Danny noticed her hair was wet. She walked over to Danny and sat down next to Maddie.

"What happened to you?" Danny asked her.

"I got hurt." Sam said. Her hand wrapped around Danny's cast. Her face was white. The doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Madeline, may I speak to you?" He said.

Out in the hall…

"You have a son, correct, and his name was Daniel, just like this boy?" Mr. Dr said.

"Yes, but dozens of kids have the same name." Maddie said. She'd had a son named Daniel when she was fourteen, but she had to give him up to an adoption agency. She hadn't heard from him, and his adoptive parents hadn't even contacted her. Her husband, Jack, who was Daniel's father (the baby Maddie gave away), didn't know either where he could be.

"He does look a little like you, though." Mr. Dr said.

"My son could be anywhere on the planet. I doubt he's in the other room." Maddie said.

"I still want to do a DNA test on both children." Mr. Dr said, pulling a long red hair from Maddie's head. Soon he had the three hairs he wanted, and dashed down the hall to the lab.

-HALF HOUR LATER-

It was nighttime, and both Danny and Sam lay asleep. Maddie stared at him, still thinking of her own son, where he could be, if he was even alive. Mr. Dr walked into the room, a chart in his arms.

"Mrs. Fenton?"

"Yes?"

"It seems to appear, that this boy, well, he is your son."

"What? That's impossible! This boy is ten, and my son is thirteen. The agency promised- all this time he was living like a savage!" The doctor was practically speechless.

"Well, malnourishment probably leads to his stunt in growth, as well as the girl's- we don't even know her name." Then he and Maddie walked into the other room, where Danny and Sam lay together snuggling for warmth, or even out of habit. Neither of the children were used to sleeping under a warm roof.

-Nine or so hours later-

Danny opened his eyes. The redheaded woman was still there, staring at him. Sam's head lay on his chest.

"Yes…?" He asked.

"Uh… Well…" Maddie trailed off. She couldn't just come out and say, 'You're my thirteen year-old son.' "Um, Danny, is it… what is your friend's name?"

"Samantha, but call her Sam." At the mention of her name, Sam woke up. "Did someone call me?" She said groggily. Maddie turned to Sam.

"Is your name really Samantha?"

"Samantha Emily Manson." Sam said. Danny looked outraged.

"You said you didn't know your last name! You lied to me!"

"You never asked!"

"Kids, don't fight." Maddie said.

"How come I don't have a last name? Do I even exist?" Danny asked nobody. Maddie saw her opportunity and seized it.

"Danny, your last name is Fenton." Danny and Sam immediately stopped fighting.

"But that's your last name!" Danny said.

"Well, that's it. I'm your mother. You're really thirteen, I have a birth certificate to prove it." It seemed teenage emotions pounced on Danny, instead of creeping up slowly, like for anyone else.

"Why didn't you want me, 'Mother', huh? Was I not good enough for you? Why don't you want me until now?" Maddie ignored his bad grammar. Noticing a nurse slipped silently in, she said, "Nurse, please look up the name Samantha Emily Manson."

"You! Answer the question!" Danny almost yelled. He choked back a sob. Did anyone like him? Was he even real?

"Of course I wanted you, when you were born. My- my parents made me give you up, disowning me in the process. I've spent the last thirteen years looking for you, Danny, please trust me…"

"How? Why?" Danny meant for that to sound more like a yell, but it died down to a whisper. He actually was crying. Maddie pulled her arms around him.

-Meanwhile, in the doctor's office with Sam-

"Miss Manson, how old are you?"

"Ten."

"It says here that you're thirteen."

"Then the foster home lied to me." Sam shrugged.

"Have you started menstruating?" The doctor asked.

"What's that?"

"Well, that part of you that will carry a baby in the future has a lining, and when it sheds like cat hair, it comes out of you in blood. Have you ever found blood in your underwear?"

"No."

"Any abdominal pain, headaches, fevers…?

"Nope." Sam said.

"Well, I'm just going to need to measure you and check your weight then."

"Fine with me." The doctor led Sam over to a scale and weighed her, recording everything on a chart. Then she asked Sam something.

"When was the last time you ate something?"

"Um… day before yesterday, I think…?"

"What did you eat?"

"A few apples."

"Really? Your weight is only sixty pounds."

"Is that bad?"

"It's just a little thin, that's all." The doctor said. Sam really should weigh at least 100 pounds, which is what a normal thirteen-year-old would weigh. Her height was only 4'6. Shorter than an eight-year-old.

-Back to Danny-

Danny lay on his mothers lap. Danny believed her. Everything. He couldn't help but feel a little mad, and extremely deprived… he only weighed sixty-two pounds, and was 4'7.

"Everything's going to be fine, I promise. I'm going to adopt back you and Sam, and you'll go to school."

-Writer's block, skipping ahead, one month later-

It had been one month. Danny and Sam were both now the size of normal teenagers, Danny at 5'5 and Sam at 5'3. Both weighed about 110 pounds, but it was muscle.

Danny looked at Sam, then his mother, then the house that was in front of them. It was the color of the inside of an almond, two floors high. The three of them had just gotten back from court, Maddie having received custody of both of the children.

"Come on, Danny, Sam." She said to them.

"Actually, Mom, I'd like to speak to Sam alone."

"Don't take too long, I'd like you to meet your dad."

"Okay." Danny said. He waited until he was sure his mother was inside of the house when he began to talk to Sam.

"Sam, we've been friends since before I can remember. And, well, I-I love you. As more than a friend." Sam felt like crying.

"Danny, I love you too." Then, they kissed. It was the sweetest, most passionate kiss you could imagine.


	13. Remember Me Part I

I came up with this idea when I had a nightmare. Any readers of my other stories know I'm not a horror/tragedy writer, they know I'm a humor person. So, since this was from a dream, NO FLAMING! Critiques are accepted though.

This story is rated T plus plus plus (Infinity mark), but not quite M. If you're under sixteen, I suggest you go back, but if you really want to, don't blame me if you have nightmares (JUST KIDDING! It's scary, but not too too much.)

Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom, I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer, would I?

Remember Me

Chapter one.

Nightmares

Jazz was angry with Danny. It was always his fault why she had to search these bad neighborhoods, shouted the blame-anything/anyone part of her brain. The sisterly-over-protective part of her said that he was sixteen, he could take care of himself. But then again, there was that one time… A rustle came from the alleyway she was passing. Adrenaline pumped through her. Jazz's muscles tensed, her body telling her to move, to run, but her brain was saying, It might be Danny. Stupid estrogen.

A drunken, filthy man emerged, he smelled so much of alcohol Jazz's stomach lurched. Her body refused to move. The man put his grubby hand to her face.

"You're a pretty one, aren't you?" He said, trying to reel her in. She whimpered.

"Claudia, bag 'er." Handcuffs clenched around her wrists.

He took off both their clothes. He spent what felt like hours touching her, then took something her could never give back. Her virginity. She could feel her own blood in a puddle around her. Jazz's world went black.

Danny thrashed in bed, feverently dreaming. Images flashed before his eyes. Bodies of his friends and family lay bleeding on the ground. An innocent little girl who he never seen before, with a ghostly aura, stuttered, "How could you?" before bursting into tears. Then evil laughter. Screaming. The image changed to someone getting raped. Gunshots. Police cars' tires screeching against the ground. A doctor saying, "It's too late. She's dead."

Danny jumped up, biting back a scream. Someone opened the door. "Danny? Are you alright?" His mother. He nodded, unable to speak. Maddie raised her eyebrow before leaving.

That nightmare seemed too realistic to be fake. It was almost as if he had watched everything out of body, like a bird. _Or it was a vision._ Once or twice, Danny had seen short views of the distant future. What if… His cell phone rang. Danny figured it was the middle of the night, but it was actually… 5:00. WTF? Who could be calling him at _five_ in the morning? "Hello?"

"Danny?"

"Sam? What the hell are you calling me at five in the morning?"

"You don't have to be angry, Mr. Grumpy Pants. God…"

"Still, why?" Sam always had something to bother him about.

"I don't know. You sound like you had a nightmare or something." His eyes widened. "Danny? Did you fall asleep again?"

"N-no. I need to talk to you."

"Okay…" And she was calling him clueless?

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Danny said bluntly.

"Fine."

"This has to mean something." Sam said as she paced.

"Why else would I see death and rape?"

"Um, because you have a sick and perverted mind?"

"If I'm so sick, why are you my girlfriend?"

"Whatever."

Danny flopped back on the bed. "Why can't I dream of something good? Like poor people winning the lottery?" He said.

"Cause you're Danny Phantom. You can't be happy."

"Ha ha." He fake laughed.

"I wasn't being sarcastic. These 'dreams'. You had one before the disateroid, one about Earth being destroyed. You said you saw a huge school shooting, and the Virginia collage thing happened."

"Coincidence?" He shrugged. She bent in close.

"I don't think so. This. Has. To. Mean. Something." She repeated again slowly.

"Do you think we should see Clockwork?"

"No, he'll just say 'You have to find out yourself' or some other crap."

"Sam, don't joke about something like this. He could have some idea. Hey, did you see Jazz?"

"No, I didn't."

"She's probably off with her 'perfect boyfriend'." Danny batted his eyes, mocking Jazz.

"Oh. Let's go see Clockwork then."

Chapter 2

Found?

Jazz had been missing for two days. Danny, of course, covered for her, saying that she was staying with her friends at a place that had no cell phone service.

Danny held his cousin's hand as they went to his aunt's deli. For some strange reason, his five-year-old cousin, Eliza, enjoyed being at the boring building. Then again, 'normal' is not a familiar word to the Fentons. Even though Eliza was from Danny's mother's side and wasn't really a Fenton.

Anyway, Eliza needed to be babysitted so that Maddie wouldn't have to worry about her while she was renovating a new room.

But instead of his aunt sitting there, her oldest daughter Darcy was at the counter.

"Darcy? You're back from collage?"

"For a while." She hugged him. "How are you?"

"Good."

"Sam's alright?"

"Yeah." He said.

"Your mom called. Said I needed to watch Eliza?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then, I guess I'll see you at dinner?" Danny nodded, tired of saying, 'yeah.' Of course, his mother invited them over. Perfect timing. Not. Danny actually had planned to take Sam to a movie.

Just as he was walking out, a beat-up old black car drove past slowly. In the front seat was a dark-haired woman who looked to be in her early thirties. In the drivers seat was a middle aged hairy man with a large beer belly. And in the back seat, obviously unconscious, was…was…

Jazz.

Her hair was mangled and her shirt had dots of blood on it. The sight of her like that nauseated Danny. He was so petrified in shock that he wasn't able to stop the car. He was, however, able to get the license plate number. After it was in his mind, just as the car was about to pull into the street, Danny changed into Phantom and flew behind the car, the driver speeding.

After a few hours did the driver (Who we will call Mr. Bin from now on, until his name is revealed.) pull into a parking lot of an old warehouse.

"Claudia, carry her. I have some…business to attend to." Mr. Bin's mouth curled into an evil smile and Danny half expected him to laugh evilly. Danny was so exhausted he forgot to sneak in, almost following Mr. Bin. And there couldn't be a worse time for it, his phone began to vibrate in his pocket, and he silently thanked god for telling him to put it on vibrate. Checking the caller's I.D, he mentally groaned.

"Hello?" He said as quiet as possible.

"Danny, you need to be here soon. It's almost dinner." Shit.

"Mom, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Why are you talking so quiet?"

"Well, I'm kind of… fighting a ghost." Danny lied.

"Oh. Be here when you can."

"Okay dear. Bye."

"Bye."

He hung up his phone and went back to spying on Mr. Bin. The woman dubbed as 'Claudia' was now carrying Jazz towards the main doors of the warehouse. Mr. Bin wasn't any ware to be seen. Claudia went through the doors, saying something to a guard, who nodded. The guard picked up his gun and stood by the doors. Danny went intangible and flew through the doors. He followed Claudia until she arrived into a large storeroom that looked like it was going to be an apartment someday. Mr. Bin was waiting, now with a lump in his pocket and a gold watch on his wrist.

Danny, still invisible, waited behind a bunch of boxes, wondering what this man was going to do. 'Claudia' laid Jazz down on a mattress and Mr. Bin began to stroke her playfully.

"Awww, the pain was too much for you, was it?" Jazz didn't respond. She was still unconscious. Mr. Bin slapped her motionless face and began to talk to her like she could hear him.

"Bitch… you got what you deserved, you kept struggling for your freedom, if you hadn't moved you wouldn't be hurting as much." He tore off the pale, thin shirt she was wearing and her skirt. Underneath, she was naked. Mr. Bin took off his clothes as well and fully raped her.

Danny, still in his corner, too shocked and disgusted to move, clutched a hand over his mouth and tried not to vomit. No, he told himself, fighting an urge to kill Mr. Bin. If you're discovered he'll kill her. He had his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach, his main reason he was worried he'd be discovered. At the same time he was thinking about a way to save Jazz. _Go intangible and go underground,_ he thought, _then you'll be able to get Jazz._ Hand still over his mouth, he went intangible and flew outside, wondering where and how he could get to 'Claudia's' and Mr. Bin's apartment. But as soon as Danny landed in the same hiding place where he had been near the doors, he fell to all fours and threw up.

Danny lay curled on his side, forcing himself to be invisible, but when no guard came near him, he became visible again. And to his complete and utter horror,

Mr. Bin was standing above him.

Oh cliffie! No, I'm not that stupid. Here's the second part. Now.

_To his complete and utter horror, Mr. Bin, Jazz's rapist, was standing above him._

The evil grin on Mr. Bin's face made Danny feel like he was made of water.

"Phantom, I knew you were there. You think I'm stupid enough not to install ghost sensing devices?" Mr. Bin pointed to his watch, its face, Danny now noticed, was an eerie green, and flashing and shaking slightly. Danny shook his head quickly.

"Gives me a little shock every time a ghost is near. I know who you really are, Danny Phantom, or should I say Danny Fenton?" Danny found his voice.

"Phantom's fine, Phantom's fine, or whatever you want to call me." He said quietly.

"I see, you're an obedient one." His face twisted into a horrible sneer.

"You don't go near the girl, she'll be fine. But if you do so much as even _touch_ her, you and her will be dead as doorknobs."

"Why are you doing this?" Danny asked, the rain mixing with the tears on his face.

"Because, Phantom, I can." He pulled a tight, glowing cord around Danny's wrists.

"Get up, whelp." _Whelp._ Skulker.

"Sk-Skulker?" Danny asked, stuttering.

"That's right, Phantom, now I have a human body I can do whatever I want to you. When I leave this man's body, he'll be arrested, and now one will ever know it's me! Not to mention, I'm more powerful than ever!"

"I'll know." Danny whispered.

"You'll know what?" Skulker barked.

"What you're doing. I'll know." Danny said, trying to hide his paling-with-fear face.

"Oh, I beg to differ." Kicking Danny in the back, Skulker said, once again, "Get up, whelp! Now!" Danny stood up, shaking violently from the cold, weakness suddenly filling his body.

Skulker brought Danny to a small room instead of a cage. Throwing Danny into an old chair, he picked up several various torture devices. Danny felt his eyes widen in horror. Skulker smiled in a twisted way.

"This is the best day of my life." He said. Picking up a small knife. "I get to torture you to death, then get money for your specimen. I'll practically be a legend in the ghost zone!" He laughed, making deep slashes down Danny's back. Danny's last bit of hope washed away completely.

The pain would last for hours, then Skulker would pick up a new device that hurt more. Danny fought to keep from screaming because it would only make Skulker feel more victorious. Praying for mercy, Danny blacked out.

"Wake up, please." Said a soft feminine voice Danny gently opened his eyes, wincing in pain. Waiting for the torture to begin again, he braced himself, but he only felt someone gently rubbing his back. His eyes met a pair of calming, soothing, motherly brown eyes. _I don't remember the last time I saw brown eyes, _he thought.

Danny looked down at his pale bare wrist and realized he had changed back into Danny Fenton. He tried to find the painless spot in the brown eyes, but he couldn't see them.

"Shhh, I'm right here." The woman said again. He identified her to be 'Claudia.' His eyes filled with horror and he tried to pull away.

"I'm not going to hurt you, please believe me." She said in a hurt voice.

"B-but him. You kept following his orders." Danny said in a whisper.

"Because Clark said he would kill you and the girl if I didn't. I just don't want the same thing to happen to you that happened to my kids." She began sobbing.

"I'm so sorry."

"They died in a fire. It was arson."

"I-I know how you feel." Danny said.

"You do?"

"My uncle. He was killed by a drunk driver. He was my father when my dad couldn't be there."

"I'm sorry."

"There's something you need to know." Danny said.

"What?" 'Claudia' asked.

"Clark isn't really a man. He's a powerful, evil ghost named Skulker. Skulker overshadowed the real Clark and is trying to kill my family. Claudia, I just want to stop him." Danny choked on the last sentence in pain.

"Shhhh. My name isn't really Claudia. It's Rose. Cl-Skulker said 'Claudia' was my sex kitten name."

"Rose. That's pretty."

"Thank you. Can you tell me your name? Cl-Skulker kept calling you 'Whelp'."

"My name's Danny. Danny Fenton."

"My son was named Danny." Rose said softly. "We called him Dan though, he was older than you when he died. He was 17."

"You had him in your teens?"

"I'm older than I look." Danny felt himself go red. Suddenly, pain bit him and he screamed. Breathing hard, Danny struggled against consciousness. Rose was cutting the ropes of his wrists, but he barely noticed. He curled his hands together for warmth. There were bandages wrapped around his chest and back, where Skulker had mainly beaten him.

"C-can I have some water?" He asked.

"Sure." Rose said. She also crossed her arms. "It's freezing in here." Danny sat up slowly. The white room glittered in sunlight, so it must've been morning.

Morning. He had missed the dinner. If Danny survived this, he was so grounded. Shivering, he fumbled with his phone. Please be home, please be home, he silently begged.

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Danny! Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm fine." His teeth gritted through the lie. "I was looking for Jazz. I think we can be home by three."

"Three, this afternoon?"

"Yes. It's a long story. I also-" He nearly dropped the phone. He moaned.

"Danny!"

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me! What happened?"

"I ran into a ghost, we fought, and I'm a little sore." Another lie. Sore doesn't even begin to explain it, Danny thought.

"I-I have to go now." Danny said.

"Okay, dear." Maddie said in a concerned voice.

"Bye."

"Bye."

(AN: Okay, I know this is kind of filler now, but it'll get better.)

Danny wondered where Rose was as the temperature dropped ten degrees. His ghost sense went off, but he was too weak to change into Phantom. Skulker was near. Danny heard a scream from the hallway.

"Bitch! That's what you get for betraying me!" Skulker yelled. A horrified scream rang through the building. The footsteps grew louder. Skulker threw the thin door open.

"You're next, Phantom." He picked up a whip. "Come here, I promise it'll hurt less." He said in a lying sort of voice. Danny clung close to the wall and as far away from Skulker.

"Plasmius, you can finish him off. He can barely sustain his form." Danny coughed, and the last person he wanted to see came into sight.

Vlad.

How many cliffies could I have ended the chapter on? Six? But I'm still continuing it.

"What do you want, Plasmius?" Danny said with as much venom as possible.

"What do I want? You know what I want." Various thought flashed through Danny's mind. His mother. Jack dead. Danny to do his every whim. World domination. More money, possibly.

"Daniel, did you really think I'd spend eternity in space?" Danny shook his head. Vlad smiled.

"Good boy."

"Where's Jazz?" Danny asked.

"Where you last saw her, I'm not sure. I told Skulker he could do whatever he wanted with her, so you would come. You fell for it, you stupid boy."

"You bastard." Danny said.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Vlad sent an ecto blast (or whatever you call them) at Danny. Danny smiled, sure it was his last time doing so, and said, "I can call you whatever I want." With those words, he blacked out again.

Chapter Three

Black (AN: No racism intended.)

Danny lie on the cold, wet ground. He was sure the water was his own blood, and he wanted nothing more at that moment then to die. He opened his eyes slowly. Vlad was staring at him, his evil red eyes boring into Danny.

"Had enough yet?" He hissed. Danny gritted his teeth.

"Apparently not. Oh Skulker!" Danny nodded.

"You insolent child. You think I'd be mean enough to do that?"

"You wouldn't really kill me, Vlad. You still think that someday, I'll want to be your son." Danny stood up, his skin horribly white from blood loss. The ground was spinning rapidly, he tried to not look as though he was going to pass out.

"I'll fight you, Vlad, and I'll win." Danny was sure his eyes were green.

"You wish, my boy, you wish." Vlad threw a punch, which Danny missed. He still wasn't changing into Phantom.

"I've learned a lot in the two years you've been gone, Plasmius. I'm as strong as you are." Danny said.

"Oh really? Prove it!" Danny didn't take the bait. Vlad threw a bunch of badly aimed punches and ecto blasts. Danny missed all of them. When Vlad was visibly panting, one small ecto blast was enough to take him out.

"Old man…" Danny muttered. Rain plastered the windows and blew through the cracks in the ceiling. He was stronger than he thought, and changed into Phantom. Breaking down the poor mess of a door, he broke into a full run, heading back to the 'apartment.'

Jazz lay senseless on the mattress. Danny felt sick at the sight of her. Skulker, in his true form without any robot armor, lie unconscious. Rose was bleeding from her side, but breathing. Danny rushed to Jazz first, pulling a blanket around her and lay her head in his lap.

"They'll be here, someone will be here, I promise." Nobody could have done anything, under Vlad's orders. Danny pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed 911.

"Hello?" Said a bored receptionist.

"I need an ambulance."

Danny paced, a feeling of dread building.

"Danny, I'm sure she'll be fine." Sam said. Danny bit his tongue to keep himself from saying, 'Shut up! Did she look okay?', But that would throw his first real relationship away. A nurse walked up to him. Danny, of course, didn't notice, busy looking at his watch and wondering where the hell his family could be. Sam nudged him in his side.

"Yes?"

"Are you related to Jasmine Fenton?"

"I'm her brother. Is she okay?" The nurse put a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"The doctor needs to speak with him alone." The color drained from Danny's face. Without removing her hand from his shoulder, the nurse led him to a room. In it, was a man that looked not unlike a soap opera doctor.

"There's something you need to tell me?" Danny said.

"Yes…" The doctor trailed off, not wanting to tell the kid the news. But he appeared to be the girl's only relative at the moment.

"Jasmine Emily Fenton was dead on arrival. She appeared to have been raped several times and dead at least two days. I'm sorry." Danny shook his head.

"Excuse me? Sir?"

"You're wrong. She's not dead! You're always wrong! She's alive! I bet, if I go in there right now, she'll be right there, breathing!" Danny almost shouted.

"I'm sorry." The doctor tried again. "We did everything we could in our power. She had already been dead." Danny's eyes burned. "I'm sorry for your loss."

The world seemed to move in slow motion. Danny ran out of the room and kept running, even though people told him to stop. He kept running until he reached a balcony. Jazz…no… it was impossible. Danny screamed and fell to his knees, crying.

"No…no…please…why?" He gasped.

Sam saw Danny run. She knew his worst fears had been confirmed. Sam ran after him, her combat boots making her trip several times. She quickly found him outside, curled into a ball, murmuring to himself.

Danny felt Sam sitting next to him, her arms curled around his shoulder, her head against his chest.


	14. Remember Me Part II

Yeah, I know I killed Jazz! OMG! This chapter will be angsty, I suggest you get some tissues…..

Chapter 4

The Mourning Bird

Danny stared into his bloodshot, red eyes. His face was washed out and white. Lately, everyone looked like that. The mirror trembled slightly on its place on the wall. Danny pulled his elbows off the sink in alarm.

He straightened his tie. He never thought he would outlive his older sister.

"Danny…" Came the exhausted, strained sounding shout. "We have to go now, they'll be starting in a half hour." Danny closed the door behind him. Sam was waiting, dressed in white. Sam replied, as if reading his mind, "Goths normally wear black, so I wear white for mourning." She said quietly, putting her arm around his neck as much as she could. Danny was a few inches taller than her, and he was 5'11.

"Poor mom." Danny said, lost for words. "She probably feels worse than I do…"

"Danny, don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault! Don't think it was!" Sam said. It was true, Danny thought, it's not your fault. It's not your fault. But the more he said this to himself, the more he seemed to believe the little voice that shouted, 'You did it, boy, she would have been here right now, if only you had acted…'

"Sam, you look very nice." Maddie said, wiping her eyes, trying to look like she hadn't just cried her eyes out, but her mascara left little rivers of black down her face.

"Thank you, Mrs. Fenton." Sam said softly.

The car ride was silent, and it seemed like the day was mocking them. Everything to Danny was black and white and silent, almost like a silent movie, without the cheery ballad. Danny failed to be surprised that Maddie was dressed like a normal mourner, her long red hair simply loose instead of pulled under a HAZMAT hood. Danny leaned against the car window, exhausted…

The next thing he knew, Danny was being shaken awake. Sam was standing above him.

"Come on, the priest is about to start the service." Sam said with a small smile. Rain pattered against the ground. Maddie hugged Danny slightly. They just slid into the seats when the priest started to speak.

"We are here in mourning for Jasmine Emily Fenton's death….." Danny droned him out. He didn't want to listen. He didn't want to think, to live…..

Before he knew it, they were ushered outside for the burial. The gravestone, addressed primly, read,

_Jasmine Emily Fenton_

_Born March 9, 1990_

_Died November 8, 2007_

_Loving sister, caring daughter, a brilliant mind._

_May she rest in peace._

The world seemed completely over now, he thought, tears falling silently down his cheeks. Sam took him gently by the hand, away, her eyes seemed to say, Let's go. They left the bedraggled, dark site and went into the forest.

They lay on the damp grass, cuddled together for warmth.

"I'm so tired…" Danny said, wiping his face.

"Then sleep." Sam said, her eyes closed.

"I can't believe… she's really gone…" The words felt like a knife.

"Jazz will always live on in soul." Sam said, sitting up and looking as if some paranormal energy was telling her this. For the first time in what felt like ages, Danny laughed.

"I know, but you've never said something like that. It's always, darkness this, despair that." He said.

"Stop laughing, you should go back to being depressed!" Sam said jokingly. They stopped laughing and looked deep into each other's eyes. They grew closer and closer until there was no more space in between their lips…

Chapter Five

April

Danny's POV

I couldn't believe it. It was April. Already. Time seems to pass so quickly. Before I knew it, it was April 9. Jazz's birthday. Almost two years since she died.

It seemed like the day after we learned she died. Everyone was crying, saying how sorry they are. Pity doesn't help, I'd learned.

On the bright side, I'd wanted to ask Sam something. Something very important. Sure we were only eighteen, so what?

I couldn't help but feel depressed, and the second I woke up, everything seemed to go wrong. First of all, mom lounged in bed until I had to wake her up. Then, my car wouldn't start, so Tucker had to come with his car and spark plugs. I was having one of those days before I was even halfway to school. Sam was already at my locker, ignoring Paulina, who was saying something about So-and-so's baby. She's been like that since the Disasteroid.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey." Sam said. We kissed quickly before Paulina walked away, glowering slightly but still chatting mercilessly.

A bunch of saddening, good-mood ruing events later, I sat in Advanced Art, with Tucker chatting away like Paulina, but about his PDA's latest adventures in mechanics. Don't ask me how Tucker got there. Probably hacking in the school system again. I was just about to tell him to shut-the-f*ck-up before the art teacher began to talk about nothing.

_General POV_

"That's how you create a extremely-real looking monarch on a Mac." The teacher said. Danny raised his hand.

"Yes, Danny?" He said, addressing his favorite pupil. Danny mentally rolled his eyes. "Isn't this Art, not Computer Tech?" He said.

"Well… yes but…go in the hall!" The smarticle teacher said. (AN: Smarticle means someone who isn't very smart, just so you know.) Danny looked like he was about curse at the teacher.

"OOOOOOOO!" Said a few freshmen. Danny glared harder at them, scaring them. The door slammed loudly behind Danny.

"Stupid freakin' retarded…" He mumbled. Mr. Smarticle went out to go talk to Danny.

"Danny, I'm ashamed of you. You know better then to interrupt a class." He said, feeling very smart for addressing someone. It was his first year teaching. Danny rolled his eyes.

"I was just making a statement. This is a free country, you know." Danny leaned against the cold wall.

"You're not having a very good day, are you?" Mr. Smarticle asked.

"You would be a better therapist then you would an art teacher, smarty." Danny snapped. "Do you THINK I'm having a good day?"

"Get your stuff and leave." Mr. Smarticle said. Danny's eye gave an involuntary twitch. "Fine, I will!" He said, storming into the classroom. He picked up his bag/binder thing, said goodbye to Tuck, and left, only giving one last glare towards Mr. Smarticle. Thoughts like, 'He's so retarded.' And 'I thought he would know that by now.' Crossed Danny's mind.

Danny walked through the silent hallways and trudged up the stairs. When he was near his locker, he kicked his backpack/binder thing as hard as he could down the hallway. Danny ran and picked it up. Getting his keys out of his locker since Art was last period, Danny slammed the door shut, drawing a few stares from some teachers.

"Hi Danny." Sam said, randomly entering the scene.

"Hi." Danny almost grunted.

"Why so mad?" She asked,

"Nothing." Danny said.

"Fine, be that way!" Sam yelled.

"I will!" Danny screamed back.

"Then-then I don't want to be with you, you self-centered, arrogant idiot!" She shouted. Danny's eyes grew glassy, and he ran away.

"Wait! I didn't mean- Danny!" Sam shouted. It was too late.

Danny ran. And ran. And ran some more. It was probably a very stupid move, considering it was now raining and he had a car AND was half-ghost. He finally sat under a tree, panting, at the same time crying softly. A girl walked up to him, maybe she was thirteen or fourteen, and asked, "What's wrong?" Her long brown hair was blowing every way; it would be a miracle if they didn't catch horrible colds. Danny didn't respond.

"That bad?" Danny nodded. The wind almost stopped completely, and the rain let up a small amount. Thunder and lightning raged. Yet, the girl seemed not to notice this. Finally, Danny said something. "You don't know the half of it." His voice was a lot steadier than he thought. The girl looked away. Someone must have been calling her, a shout rang through the storm.

"DANNY! I'M COMING ALREADY!" She shouted. Wait, what? Danny? It couldn't be me, he thought, I don't know who the hell this girl is. She backed away and disappeared with a loud CRACK, but it could have been the thunder. Danny curled into a small ball, trying to conserve warmth and energy, wanting it all to end.


	15. Remember Me Part III

I'm back on popular demand!! Yeah I'm sure all of you are asking about the Girl, cause all three reviews I got for chapter five were asking about her. You will find out soon enough. ;)

Disclaimer: Me? Own Danny Phantom? NOT!

Chapter Six

Who is she?

Danny watched the girl leave, her black robes flowing behind her. Half terrified, half tempted to follow her, Danny wondered who she could be and how many people were named Danny. At least a hundred, he thought, it couldn't be him.

He stood up. It seemed that as soon as the girl left, the rain stopped. How odd. Danny also felt as if he had known the girl, was close to her, and from her tone of voice, he was sure she knew him, but everyone knows Danny Phantom and if she could put two and two and two together like Valerie had, she knew who Danny Fenton really was.

He walked, his mind completely focused on who she was, almost like when he wondered who Dani, his clone, was, before he knew her.

The town seemed almost deserted. A few alley cats poked their heads out from boxes and other varied places. Danny automatically thought about how Vlad needed a cat, then his thoughts wondered to crazy cat lovers, and then to people he knew who loved cats. The first name that struck his brain made him double over as he recalled what happened before he left school.

Sam. That bitch. Danny winced at what he thought, but he hadn't really done or said anything offensive. He actually hadn't really said anything, and she had started the argument. So why should he apologize? Danny hadn't even stood up for himself. But, Danny couldn't help but feel depressed. Again.

He somberly opened the door of FentonWorks. Maddie was sprawled on the couch, asleep, so maybe Danny could manage to creep into his room before Maddie woke up, and she wouldn't have noticed he was late….

No such luck.

"Where have you been, young man?" She asked, and when Danny turned around, she was sitting up, very awake, and very mad.

"At the park." Said Danny defensively. It was a strict rule, that after school you have to come straight home unless Maddie or Jack knows you're going to be late.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"It was raining. I didn't want my phone to explode…or something." Danny replied.

"Then why were you outside?" Maddie asked, now looking more amused than angry. Danny began to grow frustrated.

"Because I freakin' felt like it!" He shouted. Danny stomped upstairs. Maddie rolled her eyes, and Danny was sure that if Jazz had been there, she would have said, "Smooth, Danny."

Later, Danny lay in bed, trying to sleep, but his mind strayed to the girl. She was so familiar, he swore he had seen her eyes somewhere. Wait…

Danny threw the covers off and ran to his mirror. Sure enough, her eyes were the same exact color as his. Too. Damn. Freaky. Danny was sure he had been the only one with eyes like his, and he began to see the resemblance in between him and the Girl. Was she from some alternate universe where he was a girl? No, she didn't look sixteen, she looked about fourteen, though any one else would have said otherwise, she did almost look eighteen…

Was she some cousin Danny's mom never told him about? Yes, that had to be it. But she was wearing black robes…. Where had he heard of black robes? He pulled a battered-looking Harry Potter book from under his bed. Skimming the first few chapters, he looked for the word 'robes.' Sure enough, he found it in chapter four. _' "We'll need to go buy you some robes for this school year." Mrs. Weasely said.' _(I made up that line, but she said something like that in the sixth book.)

No, it was impossible. J.K Rowling's books were fiction, it said that in big letters on the inside of the cover! And if this Girl looked like him, was possibly his cousin or something, wouldn't that make his parents related to magic _or_ magic?

Danny raced downstairs, after all it was only about midnight. Maddie was still on the couch, reading something about, ironically, the possibility of witches and wizards. She hid her book by sitting on it (not the best way to hide something in a panic.).

"Danny," She said through gritted teeth. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I just wanted to ask you something." Danny shrugged.

"Well, what is it?" Maddie replied.

"I was wondering, I saw this girl today, and she looked a lot like me, _and_ she was dressed in wizard's robes." Maddie looked as if she was trying to hide a look of severe panic.

"It was probably just a costume, dear." She said simply.

"She was talking to someone, who, ironically, is named Danny." Maddie's face fell. Danny looked her straight in the eyes.

"I thought we gave up on secrets a long time ago." He almost hissed.

"We did." Maddie stuttered.

"You know, mom, you're a horrible liar."

"What do you want to know?" Maddie asked.

"Are you a witch, are we related to magic?" Maddie looked away. "I always promised to keep this from you." She said. "I-I'm a squib." Danny almost sighed.

"Is that it?" He said.

"No. There's more. Much more." Her voice almost trembled. "Does the name 'Michelle' sound familiar to you?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, on second thought, it does. Why?" Danny said. Maddie turned around.

"She has dark brown hair and blue eyes, not unlike yours?"

Maddie said.

"That's her name. She's aunt So-and-So's daughter, on dad's side?" Danny asked.

"You know how you said she looks like you?" Maddie asked.

"I didn't say anything about anyone." Danny said, and Maddie ignored him.

"Michelle only looks like you because you're her brother." Maddie was on the verge of tears.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Danny yelled.

Last time….

_"Michelle only looks like you because you're her brother."_

_"WHAT?!?!?!?!"_

Chapter 7

OMG

"What did you say?" Danny repeated, his heart pounding as though he had just ran a mile.

"She's your sister." Maddie said slowly.

"I think it was a little late to tell me!" He shouted.

"There's still more." Maddie said bluntly. Danny's eye twitched to show a reply.

"Michelle has a twin sister, Danielle. They're both wizards, after your grandmother. Jazz forfeited her powers when she turned thirteen, but you didn't seem to get them. I was so happy you were normal.

"Then the lab accident happened. I had only one chance to get things right. I sent Michelle and Danielle to the wizarding world, with help from a ghost named Clockwork. This all happened…." Maddie said. "Last week. We were all- _all_ endangered. I went back in time and put them there. It was a horrible mistake, and I hate myself for it. I could have killed my children for my own skin." She sobbed. Danny was still trying to comprehend this when…. BOOM!

Sure enough, a very angry Clockwork was standing there.

"I told you, Madeline-" Danny cut him off.

"Let her explain."

"But she just ruined a very important prophecy…"

"_Let her explain._" Danny hissed.

"I-I sent them for my sake. I would be killed, and he"-Pointing towards Clockwork-"said he would take something important, and it's the reason for Jazz's death." Maddie gasped.

"No, that was Karma. The reason you sent the twins to the danger-ridden world was for your own skin. Karma really exists, you know." Clockwork said, gaining his elderly appearance.

"I, of course, kept them safe like I did Daniel. Madeline, you've had too many chances."

"No…please…" Maddie sobbed. Danny suddenly felt as if he was watching everything from above, most likely Clockwork, not wanting him to see it, and his mother trying to resist.

"I can't believe this. Killing for blood money… I don't understand." Clockwork said. Adrenaline filled Danny. His mother, a killer?

"It was only for my-for my family. I did what the prophecy said." She said.

"No, the prophecy was to kill evil, you didn't feel like searching, so you just killed. You put your children in a whole other world, just so they wouldn't get hurt if your killing became a habit. You lied. You broke things. You stole." Clockwork said. Maddie didn't look up.

"I'm sorry. It can't be ignored. The prophecy said if you violated as you did, you shall be killed. I can't give you more time to clear your name. I have to call upon Death." Maddie's eyes widened in fear, and suddenly Danny was right next to her again.

"Danny…believe me… I'm not evil." Danny couldn't even look at her.

"Clockwork doesn't lie, Mother." He spat.

A very faint, fizzing noise filled the room. It grew to a loud chirp similar to that of a cicadas, and a very bony, gray looking man in a long black cloak arrived. He was carrying a long, rusty looking scythe.

"Goodbye, Madeline." Clockwork said, his eyes looking as though he didn't want this to be happening. Maddie looked up one, last time.

"I love, you, Danny." She said. Danny stared for a moment.

"I love you too." Death raised his scythe, and Danny closed his eyes, waiting for the thud….

"STOP!!!!!" Came a feminine voice. Out of nowhere, a dark brown haired girl in robes walked straight up to Death. Michelle. The Girl.

"She's innocent!" Michelle yelled.

"I'm sorry, little girl, but I've seen it with my own eyes." Clockwork said, "I've seen the killings."

"She was Confunded. I can prove it." She pulled a long silver bottle from under her robes. She gave it to Clockwork.

"It can't be…" He said.

"It is. Pensieve. I just found this memory." Michelle said, placing the Pensieve on a counter, and suddenly it was in a bowl, not liquid or a gas. Silver wisps came off the dull glass. Danny finally found his voice.

"Who are you?" He asked. Michelle turned around.

"You will know soon enough." She said. Danny closed his eyes tightly, thinking, and when he opened them, Death had evacuated, and Michelle and Clockwork disappeared into the Pensieve. Danny looked over the crystal bowl, wondering what happened. He only saw silver.

"Don't interfere." Said Maddie.

"Why should I listen to you?" He asked. "You lied to me. You lied my entire life." Danny was almost trembling with rage. Maddie came closer to him, and Danny stepped back.

"Get away from me." He said.

"Danny…. I can explain…."

"You don't have to!" Danny yelled. "I know what happened! What you did!" Danny moved as far away from Maddie as possible in the room. There was a deafening CRACK, a distant call of, "Time out." And he was hurtling through darkness……

"Danny, wake up, the twins are going to miss the train!" Jazz cried.

"I'm getting up!" He yelled back, throwing off the covers on his bed. Danny just had the strangest dream. In it, Jazz had been dead, his mother had been a killer, and he didn't know he had twin sister that were wizards. How weird….

Danny pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt. It was September first, he was starting collage in three days. Someone banged on the door.

"I'm up!" He yelled to the person.

"Well, we have to go if we want to get to the station in time!" Michelle screamed. "No, Danielle, not again!" She yelled at her twin. Danny grabbed his coat and ran downstairs. A snowy owl with a pale blue ribbon tied to her leg was flying around the room, Danielle's trunk had just exploded, and Jazz was telling everybody to shut up. It was the first time Danny was thankful he wasn't a wizard. Even if he were, he would have been out of Hogwarts already.

By the time everyone had gotten in the car, Michelle had several owl feathers in her hair, Danielle had to tie her trunk shut, and Jazz was grumbling on about something Danny could barely hear. It was 10:30, and nerves were high. A half an hour to get to the train station, get trunks on the train, and find a compartment.

At the station, the twins had ten minutes to be on the train. Michelle was already in her uniform, a gray sweater with maroon and gold trim, a thin blouse under it, a knee-length black skirt, knee socks with red and gold trim, and of course, the black robes.

"Girls, go now!" Maddie yelled.

"Bye!" The twins shouted. "See you at Christmas!" Michelle said.

"Have a good year!" Maddie yelled. The train pulled swiftly out of the station, and Michelle and Danielle were gone.

"Well…" Danny said. "This happens every year, and you both sulk. I'm glad Danielle's gone. She's so annoying." Danny said. Jazz slapped him on the shoulder.

"You're jealous." Jazz said.

"Am not. I'm perfectly happy with my life here." Danny said.

"Right, because you have a perfect girlfriend, blah blah blah…."

"Fiancé, Miss I'm-Still-Looking-For-The-Perfect-Guy. Why don't you just marry What's-His-Name already? He must have asked you like ten times already."

"You're freaking engaged?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, like everyone knows that." Danny said.

"Shit, I didn't know that happened."

"Jazz!" Maddie exclaimed.

"I'm grown up now, I can curse when I want!" Jazz said, sounding like a two-year-old.

"You still owe me a quarter, young woman." Maddie said.

"Still, Jazz, why don't you just marry What's-His-Name?"

"I'm not ready yet." Jazz said.

"You've been together since you were sixteen." Danny said.

"You and Sam were together since you were fourteen! The same amount of time!" Jazz said.

"We were too, I don't know, young."

"My friend's mom got married at fifteen." Jazz said.

"Whatever! Can we just go home now? Mom?" Danny asked.

"Yes, Jazz, can we leave now?" Maddie asked.

"Fine." Jazz snapped, and Danny and her shot several dirty looks at each other.

"Children-"

"We're not children!"

"Fine. Stop arguing." Maddie said.

"I will if he will." Jazz said.

"Fine." Danny said.

The Fenton's my have a weird life, but maybe that's how they want it to be. As our 'heroes' drove home, arguing, they discover this.


	16. My Suckish Life Longshot

XXAnimeKittenXx proudly presents….

Journal of the confused: A.K.A my Suckish Life

Chapter One

Danny's POV (In his notebook)

Shit, this is boring. On the first day of school, we get a substitute. A very suckish one that has no life whatsoever. But the good thing is that we get to choose the seats we'll have for the _entire_ year. So you know who I get to sit next to? Tucker and Sam. It would be better but we're not allowed to talk. Yeah. So I'm trying to sneak candy every once in a while, and try to pass notes without looking so damn suspicious. Because if you pass notes, you get suspended. School sucks ass.

Top ten things I hate about school:

The teachers won't let you pass notes.

Learning.

The fact that the monitors won't let you play on the playground because someone burnt down the slide last year (AN: This really happened at my elementary school. So this is basically my list.)

The red light at lunch, which makes the so-called monitors make you shut up.

When we get held in at recess.

Water fountain lines.

Tests.

Homework.

Long lunch lines.

vomit-enducing cafeteria food.

Five things I like about school:

Recess

Chorus (Who doesn't like a free hour?)

Fridays

Orchestra

No homework days

So later, Tucker was telling this joke that went like this (Censored version for all the kiddies out there)

You mother is a ------- ---------- Hippopotamus----------Locked in a castle where no one can see you----------with a bucket of-----------Leopard------- soup------- Far far away where no one can see you------leopluradon--------- Alakazam! (The whole thing continued for a while) (AN: to hear the whole thing, go to Youtube and type in: Potter Puppet Pals in Wizard Swears)

So at this point I had practically peed my pants laughing. But then I had to whisper it to Sam because if Tucker said it out loud, he would be dead at this point. So I feel sugar high and decide to yell "I WANT SOME MAC AND CHEESE PLEASE!" That set off the whole table. But I did really want Mac and Cheese. So I said that too, which made it funnier along with, "I'm serious!" And then this first grader, which by the way they we share a lunch with them, comes up to me, tugging on my shirt. I thought, I'm legally obliged to listen. She says, "You are a silly head." And then she flauntered off thinking she set me right. First graders. You can't live with them.

_Danny'sPOV_

I'm in computer lab, trying to hack the computer so I can go on Addicting Games or YouTube. See, the game Super Crazy Guitarman Deluxe 2 is like crack to anybody who clicks on the link. I also wanted to watch Charlie the Unicorn again, 'cuz it's awesome, but the stupid library lady almost caught me trying to hack. Again. Stupid teachers. Anyway, the library people are teaching us Microsoft Word 2003, which I already know how to use even though it is 2003 (AN: These stories go from 2003 to 2011, following Danny though Senior year.). Yeah. I want candy but you have to pay $1 to get some, and I aint got no moneys on me. Munny munny munny! (I spelled it wrong on purpose!)

Out of nowhere, the retarded brown phone beeps. You know, the one that the teachers secretly use to talk to each other during their job (Yes, I know you do that, Mrs. Whatever-your-name-is.). So the overweight ass…. um, teacher, picks it up. Her freakin' mouth opens and she says, "Danny Fenton, ready to go." And I'm like, "See ya suckers!" I seriously said that. Out loud. In front of the teacher. I pack up, and when I leave, I stick my tongue out at people I hate. My mom is waiting in the lobby, with this guilty look on her face, like the Sorry-I-accidentally-ground-your-Superman-action-figure-in-the-disposal-while-I-was-washing-it look.

"Okay, what did you do?" I asked her.

"What do you mean, What did I do?"

"You have that guilty look. Like you ruined something of mine like that_ Superman Action Figure_!" Cue the I'm sorry look.

"Jazz got sick. Your dad can't come home early."

"Will there be candy?"

"Huh?"

"I want some f'in candy!" I didn't say the word, so I didn't get in trouble.

"Uh, yeah sure there will be candy. Just get in the car." God, mom, now everyone thinks you're a kidnapper.

"YAY candy!"

_El finite._

Chapter 2

Therapist and School Lunch.

_(Notebook)_

It's a Thursday. Thursdays are bad because the next day is Friday, and everybody loves the weekend. Except parents. I was watching Invader Zim this morning, it was the first episode. So the quote of the day is the doom song, which goes like this, Doom doom doom doom doom doom –then the screen flashes to 6 months later- Doom doom doom doom doom! The end. It was funny. So today's lunch is ketchup rice. But I have to eat it because _someone_ took my lunch this morning. God I hate Jazz. And after that I have orchestra, I hope I get placed as a first violin this year. 'Cuz second violin sucks. You play like four notes over and over!

But first violin is very fancy high notes, and even though the director, Mrs. Stratton, says it's advanced I can play it _perfectly._ I guess I have a music gift or something. That's what mom says. Another advantage of being a fifth grade orchestra student is District Orchestra, which meets on Wednesdays at 7:05 am, starting next week. Kids from all five elementary schools are in it.

----------------- :) ;)

Lunch is shit. It tastes like digested barf. I forced myself to eat half of it (trying not to gag the whole time) so my stomach won't eat itself alive. Lunch is really late, at 12:45. After orchestra mom is picking me up to go to the therapist (the rapist). I didn't do anything but she said that it would help me with 'pent up anger' blah blah blah.

----------------:) ;)

_Danny's POV_

There are _eight_ fifth graders in the orchestra this year, including me. One cellist, two violists and five violinists. People are already clumping together. I'm sitting next to Zach and Jacob, because all the other violinists are girls.

The other violinists are a pair of 'total B.' and the tomboy girl who is arguing with the blonde 'B.F.F'. The other best friend is a quiet, dark-haired, skinny, Italian looking girl (AN: Me and my friend Anna except I'm not blonde.). The blonde, whose name is Allison (AN: Me! Except I go by Allie or my pen name) whispered something into the dark-haired girl's ear and they both began laughing weirdly and flipping their hair, like they liked me or something. They can't like me. I have virtually no muscles, and am 5'3. Plus my parents are freaks. Whatever.

_½ hour later_

I hate Mrs. Stratton right now. Cause guess what place I got? F'in second violin! I talked to her about it but she said it didn't matter, all places are important, and she knows I'm at that level, but she didn't have anytime to teach me the music. I'm already in all-county Orchestra and there's no more time to teach me the other music.

I'm in the car on my way to be brainwashed. Or just about. Mom is all like, "Danny, it might not be so bad" blah blah blah.

_15 minutes later_

"So how's school?" Mom was still in the room. I couldn't be honest.

"Okay, I guess." Mom could see it was going nowhere.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone." Like I was going to do something immature.

The therapist's name was Rebecca Milton. She wanted to be called Becky. I slumped in my chair.

"You don't have to be so perky now." She laughed.

"Danny, you don't like school, do you?"

"I kind of hate it."

"Why?"

"Because teachers just boss you around."

"They're only doing their jobs." I shrugged. My stomach felt sickish. It was like being in a horror movie and you expect someone to jump out and kill you. 'Becky' flipped through my file.

"Your mom told me you like drawing." I sat up to keep myself from slipping off the chair completely.

"Yeah." I pulled my notebook from its hiding place. I pulled the hood on my sweatshirt up. I flipped through its pages to find something with a nice drawing and no cursing. I found a picture of the slide before it got burnt down that I'd spent an entire recess on. I showed it to Rebecca.

"Danny, you _drew_ this?" She looked surprised.

"Is it that bad?"

"It's beautiful! It looks like a photo." I swallowed hard. I really felt nervous now.

"Your really quite the little artist." She pulled an artist's pad off her desk.

"I'd like you to draw, whenever you see something special, a picture. Anything. Then I'd like to see the drawings. It's an exercise that helps with anger. Curb it with a hobby." She made me sound like a delinquent.

So we talked for a while, and it wasn't really that bad.

"Your friend, Sam? It sounds like you like her." I was startled.

"As a friend." I replied shakily.

"You can tell the truth."

"I-I might like her. A little bit." It almost hurt to say that. I felt really sick now. Note to self: Don't ever again eat Ketchup rice.

"Just a minute. I'll be right back." I said quietly. I slammed the door behind me after she nodded. I ran into the bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomach into the toilet. (AN: It felt weird to type that.) I curled into a small ball and moaned. I had a seething headache. "Danny, are you okay?" Mom's voice. How long have I been sitting here? I remained silent. She knocked on the stall door.

"Can you open the door?" Silence.

"Danny, I know you're in there." She pushed the door open easily. Stupid faulty locks. I didn't want her to see me like this.

"What's wrong?" So it wasn't as oblivious as I thought. She pulled me closer so that my head was on her shoulder. I realized that I was crying.

"I-I threw up." She put her hand to my forehead.

"You don't have a fever." Then, "Let's go now." I didn't want to move.

"Come on." I stood up shakily and nearly fell over. I wasn't nausea, I was dizzy. It felt like a second before I was lying in bed at home, a washcloth on my face. I was trying to blow the washcloth off but all that did was make it unfold. Someone opened the door. It was Jazz.

"Hi."

"Hi." It was easier to speak then I realized.

"Mom told me what happened. The same thing happened to Zoey."

I lie back down.

"I tried to tell her school food was deadly." I wanted to talk but I was too tired. She must've known this.

"Feel better." I nodded and she left.

Chapter 3

Random number 1

_Danny's POV (Notebook, get used to it.)_

Sept 6, 2003.

That is one sad date. 3 days and I could have a panic attack from boredom. The real teacher is all young and sometimes she just stares at us like an actor that forgets their lines. With the retarded grin plastered on her face. While we're on the topic of weird…

Top ten weird things I have done

1…Sniffed a washcloth

2…Made out with said washcloth in front of sister

3…Licked comb (bandaged tongue cuts)

4…Made people think my mom is a kidnapper (see chap 1)

5…Attempted hacking the school-system to get teachers to buy more candy

6…Tried to feed best friend some 'happy pills' (Lic a stix dipped in Fun dip.)

7…Embarrassed sister by making a 'drawing' (a dude wearing a man-thong which I found in her room)

8…Hitting people on the forehead saying, "Could've had a V8"

9…Ate a spider

10…Strange like of cheese scares people

And now time for: THE CAMPFIRE SONG SONG! (Spongebob)

"Let's gather 'round the campfire and sing our campfire song

A C-A-M-P-F-I-RE S-O-N-G song. And if you don't think we can sing it faster than you're wrong. But it'll help if you just sing along, -bum bum bum- C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G! And if you don't think we can sing it faster than you're wrong. But it'll help if you just sing along… -bum bum bum- C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song! C-A-M-P-F-I-RE S-O-N-G song! Patrick! Song! C-a-m-p-f! Squidward! Good! It'll help, it'll help if you just sing along! –Bum bum bum- Oh yeah!

Well. I got that out of my system.

Dududuududuudududududuuudhhh

I. Hate. Freakin'. School! More later. To mad to write.

I'm back! Mr. Totally Awesome is back! Let me explain. Don't you hate getting blamed for things? I do. That's what happened to me. STUPID PEOPLE! The whole class got yelled at. Again. Because they always expect us to 'act mature'. My ass. Like I _don't _hear this twenty times a day.

So we were supposed to make a profile for English, here's mine.

(Insert picture here) Name: Daniel Fenton

Aliases: Danny, Buddy, That weird

Kid who tried to snort a washcloth

Height: 5'3

Weight: I don't know!

Age: 10

Quotes: "You smell like purple." "Do I like bologna?"

"That ice looks like deer turds." "Is this mushroom

poisonous?" "I LIKE BANANAS YES I DO! THE FRUIT YOU RETARD!" "Charlie, the human hand puppet. Let's go visit the retard in the loony hut."

None of that was lies. Someone actually called me a weird washcloth snorter.

So we were freezing our asses off this morning at the bus stop, AKA the worst bus stop there is. It's at the end of the street, and always windy because of car exhaust, but there's no actual wind or fresh air. When I die of carbon monoxide poisoning, no one will care and just keep 'poisoning' the kids. Plus it messes up your hair. At least that's what Paulina Sanchez said. She's one of those girls, you know, whose parents died or got divorced and is spoiled. TO DEATH. Sam's friend Julie or whatever, said that she spent $500 on makeup and $600 on clothes (AN: Paulina is based on a bitch named Jillian Kruse, a girl at my school who is like 4'1, 12 years old, mother committed suicide, and is really bitchy. First she said she was glad about having the grade c-, and then she said I couldn't read this 120-page book, and I am way smarter than her. She's jealous. Yes, I MEAN YOU JILLIAN, IF YOU'RE READING THIS.). I think it's a load of Bull Shit.

So she takes it out on people. Like a little dick-sucker (sorry). I mean, I've seen how mean she is to people, especially Allison, the blonde BFF in orchestra (Chapter 2). And Allison is in my class.

I watched this video on YouTube. It was funny. I'm bored out of my mind. Time to pass notes. Evilly, of course.

_MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm bored._

_-Danny_

Wow. You have issues!

-Tucker

Tucker you're mean. Can't you see we're all going to go out of our minds! She's talking about Government for God's sake!

**-Sam**

Good old Sam.

But you're Jewish!

-Tucker

**It's hypothetical you idiot!**

**-Sam**

_Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!_

_-Danny_

_**Would you please stop passing notes. **_

_**-Ms. Nessan**_

That was the end of that. For now. Evilness.

RANDOMOCITY METER

"_How Random are you? Or are you just evil?"_

To take the randomocity test, just answer the question honestly.

Question 1: You are walking down the street when you see a Chihuahua on a short leash trying to get a steak out of its reach. What do you do?

Laugh at the Chihuahua.

Give the Chihuahua the steak.

Eat the steak.

Kill the Chihuahua. Then eat the corpse.

Question 2: On the way to the park, you see a beer bottle on the street. What do you do with it?

Try to find any beer left in the bottle to drink.

Throw it out, moron.

Break the beer bottle on a sharp rock. You like the cracking sound.

Hit someone on the head with the bottle, an attempt to kill them.

Question 3: It's your turn to take out the garbage. While you're taking it out, what do you do?

Root through it and try to find your action figure's arm.

Put it in the garbage bin and trudge back. You get allowance anyway.

Play with the worm ring on your finger.

Try to suffocate your neighbor with the mass of garbage.

Question 4: At recess, your friends ask you what you're doing. You respond:

I'm eating some rocks.

Swinging on the swings. What fun!

Licking a washcloth. I'm not planning to blackmail the teacher!

What friends? –Smiles evilly-

Question 5: While practicing for the school play, you notice some candy in someone's backpack. What do you do?

Maybe they won't notice if I put a cookie in their spare underwear?

Ignore it; it's theirs after all.

They won't notice if I take it and replace it with a novel titled, "You smell. Really Bad. Take a shower moron!"

Put a bomb in the backpack. Wait for everyone's demise. Then laugh evilly. MWAHAHAHA!

If you answered mostly A's, you're a complete idiot! (This is Danny's opinion)

If you answered mostly B's, you're not random at all.

If you answered mostly C's, you're a 9 on the randomocity meter. Note: It is impossible to be a 10 on the randomocity meter without being mentally insane.

If you answered mostly D's, you're an evil mass-murderer, get away from me!

(BACK TO DANNY PEOPLE!)

I answered mostly C's. Tucker was A's (ha ha ha) and Sam did some B's and C's. Nobody answered D's.

Chapter 4 part 1

Halloween

My god… I feel horrible. I didn't even stay up late last night and I can barely write. I should stop, but I just can't. Something horrible just happened. Uncle William and his daughter just died. Why else do you think I was in the main office a half an hour?! They died in a car accident. Mom had personally asked me if I wanted to go home. I was an idiot and said no.

It also doesn't help that I feel worse than shit. I think I'm going to be sick… No, Danny, no, keep writing and don't think. I feel like a sissy, I want to cry. A piece of paper landed on my desk now. It says:

**Danny, are you going to be okay? You look like you're going to be sick; you're all pale. I heard what happened. I'm so so so so so so so so so so so sorry. Is there anything I can do?**

**-Sam**

_I _think _I'm going to be fine. I just don't feel right. William was like a second dad to me. Why do people have to drink and drive! I'm so angry!!!!!!!!_

_(Danny's POV)_

Before I could write any more, my shoulders suddenly just slumped and I was trembling madly. I wasn't crying exactly but anyone who can read body language would be able to tell I'm about to have a gigantic breakdown.

Apparently, the teacher noticed this. "Danny?" She said quietly. I forced myself to walk to her desk, which is all the way on the OTHER side of the room. And EVERYONE was staring at me, like, "OMG, what the hell is wrong with him? Let's find out and scare him even MORE by staring! Maybe he'll tell us!" I felt like all the warmth and happiness had been sucked out of me. I grabbed my coat but it did nothing. "Can I talk to you?" She asked, her panic growing more by the minute. Obviously she hadn't been trained to deal with a student breaking down.

I nodded, still shaking. She gently led me into the hall, and the class was the quietest it had ever been ever. Ms. Nessan looked at me. "I heard what happened. I'm sorry." She genuinely looked sad. "Do you want to stay out here for a while?" I nodded harder. "Do you need to talk?" I shook my head. "Okay." She murmured, and as if reading my mind she went back into the room. I didn't want to wallow in my own self-pity. I curled up against the warm stop on the wall and cried.

What felt like hours later a kindergarten girl walked up to me and said,

"What's wrong?" Her kindness made me want to hug her. I shook my head. She grunted. "Nuh-uh! Why are you crying your eyes out then?"

"I-I just lost someone I loved." My voice was like water.

"Why are you crying then? Can't you just find them?"

She obviously didn't get it. "It's not like that. They're dead. Gone. Never going to come back." Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh." She said and skipped off. I kept hiccupping, trying to stop because I still felt sick, probably even more than I had before. I stood up and the ground blurred, then steadied, then blurred again. I passed out on the cold, hard ground.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Someone said, shaking me slightly. I opened one eye and automatically it felt like my head had been hit by a car. "Wh-What happened?" I said slowly, not wanting to move. The person's image steadied in front of me. Mom. My head was in her lap. She was sitting on one of the cots in the nurses' office.

"You passed out. You have a 104 fever! Why didn't you tell me you felt like this?" Her face was wrinkled with worry. I sat up, immediately wishing I hadn't. I skidded to the bathroom and threw up, mainly because of sheer disgust and sadness.

Later, because my bout of author's flu AKA plot bunny left me stumped with what to do next. Probably October 29. 28 days after the previous event.

I. HATE. MY. LIFE! (AN: Oh, Danny's just moody from the estrogen injections. JUST KIDDING. I'M SERIOUSLY KIDDING. He's really just having one of those bad weeks, er, months to be precise.)

I'm dead. Over. That's it. Today's the day I, Daniel James Fenton, are going to be murdered ruthlessly and mercilessly by my parents. Why? Well, I'm sitting here in the principal's office, most likely with this post-murder guilty expression on my face, which is bleeding because of the scratch on my cheek. I. AM. DEAD. GRRR I HATE DYLAN WHATEVER-HIS-LAST-NAME IS!!!!!

Let me explain. So I was at recess, playing the oh-so fun game of run-from-the-monitor lady, which we made. Up. Basically, it's tag, except the person whose It has to walk around acting really fat and running really slow, because one of the recess monitors is really fat and yells at you if you go NEAR the jungle gym thing with the burnt down slide. But she walks all slow so when you get off and run away, she's still only half way there.

Some Madison's sister's friend burnt down the slide last summer, and they boarded it up. Even because of this new hardware, we're still not allowed near it, because these girls last month were swinging on the bar of the small slide, and one of them slipped while she was flipping and hurt her wrist. So the retarded Miss Hect deemed it unsafe. What about all the responsible people? No, they said, "SCREW YOU. You weren't responsible so no playground for you!" And the girls were in THIRD grade.

So, we were playing Run-From-The-Monitor, when Dylan Whatever-His-Name is walks up to me all prancy, and says,

"Aw wimpy wimpy Danny! Why don't you go hang out with your Gal-Pals so you can all cry together! Boo Hoo!" So, angered because I knew what he meant, I punched him square in the face. So he started fighting back, horribly might I add, it was the only time I was glad I was raised by professional ghost hunters.

Dylan Whatever pulled this dull pocketknife from his jacket, you know the kind that you get in a bag of Cracker Jacks, and runs it across my face. And it HURT. Like a real knife for god's sake! Then he kicks me where guys shouldn't ever be kicked, so I'm on the ground by now, folded in a little ball. I'd still won. Somehow, I'd won, because his eye was tearing and slightly bleeding.

By now the human marshmallow had gotten over to us, her face all red, screaming,

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" More at Dylan then me, even though I'd started the fight. The kid that gets kicked you know where ALWAYS wins the fight. Everyone else had gone back to class, except me, Dylan, Marshmallow, and Sam. Marshmallow barked at Dylan How-could-he-have-started-a-fight. He-already-had-a-bad-record.

Dylan said that Fenton-had-started-the-fight-and-that-he-shouldn't-be-blamed-for-anything.

Marshmallow said that How-could-he-have-started-it, -This-poor-child-couldn't-have-started-anything.

Sam said, "Danny, are you okay?" And I said, "What do you think?" And Marshmallow said, "Well, Are you?" I could barely sit up! They had been arguing almost ten minutes now. And half an hour, a bunch of gauze later, I'm here. Dylan's in there right now. I'm going to be blamed for everything because that's how it always works. The secretary lady said, "Daniel?" Crap, I forgot what my whole first name sounded like. When was the last time I'd been called that was kindergarten, when I decided to first be called Danny.

"Right in there." My face hurts. I want milk. Those were some of the random thought drifting through my mind. It's good thing I have you, you poor retarded notebook.

"So, he called you a _what_?" Miss Hect said.

"A wimp, and to go cry with my 'Gal-Pals.'" I said scathingly. (AN: Isn't that a good word? Scathingly?)

"And then you punched him, correct?"

"Well, yes, but he was basically making fun of my family. As you know, I hate it when people make fun of my family, because they are, well, unusual." I said calmly.

"Ah ha. Then he cut you, as what I'm told?" The cut throbbed. My eye twitched.

"You think?"

"Okay. You may go now." I picked up my backpack and coat and went to wait with the other kids that got picked up.

Chapter 5, Part I

Halloween

God –bleep- notebook POV!

YAY! IT BE HALLOWEEN! The only day we kids get to go out and get FREE CANDY! I'm going as a pirate guy. No beard or hat, though. I have a red bandana instead. Tucker's going as a robot (Whoa, I so DIDN'T see that coming. Sarcasm intended.), and Sam's going as a telemarketer named Bob. I don't get her costume. Tucker had to make his costume out of a few cereal boxes and some duct tape and a bunch of different colored Sharpies. Sam's wearing her dad's smallest suit and a wig. Mom got me one of those cool pirate costumes with the ripped pants and the eye patch and a striped shirt.

Since the only good advantage of a young teacher is parties, we get to wear our costumes like the kindergarteners. AND WE GOT MORE CANDAY!!!!!

The party was sweet. A lot of girl went as Dorothy from the Wizard of OZ. There were three of them. And they weren't friends.

Soon the teacher wanted to get rid of us, so she said, "Go and wander around the school. Say I told you to." So we were like, "Sweet, we get to run around and throw stuff at each other!"

Us fifth graders had a marshmallow war. I, of course, used ones from off the floor, instead of the marshmallows I got. In the middle of the war, Sam and I went to Mrs. Brocks' room, our fourth grade teacher. Tucker was too busy trying to keep his cereal box from falling apart. When we got to the room, she was like, "Danny! Whose your friend?" Because Sam looked a LOT like a guy. I said, "Actually, this is Sam." Then she apologized and gave us some CANDAY.

At night we went to Tucker's neighborhood, we went around in a giant circle. Sam changed her costume from a telemarketer to Ella from Ella Enchanted. All she did was put on a green dress. And we got A LOT of CANDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mom is so wrong. I'm so not sugar high.

Chapter 5, Part II

Christmas

Happy Holidays. How joyful of me to speak like this, I know, especially since it's Christmas Eve, and our Christmas tree hasn't even set on fire yet, so I guess it's lucky this year.

Christmas isn't a very big deal at the Fenton household. Mom cooks a turkey that USALLY doesn't get up and walk off on it's own. But there's something worse.

The arguing. Always with the arguing. Santa, no Santa, AGGHHH! Santa might or might not be real! Live with it! Mom and dad are so immature. Really. And I thought I was the immature one. –Insert disrespectful snort here- I guess I should describe District Orchestra. Here's a schedule for my Wednesdays.

6:20- Get up. Try to brush hair

6:30- Eat. Usually cereal.

6:40- Brush teeth and get dressed

6:50 to 7:00- Watch Invader Zim

7:05- Get driven to Hyde Park Elementary

7:10- Set up violin, get tuned, practice

7:20 to 8:30- Orchestra

8:35- Pack up and board early bus to North Park Elementary (my school)

8:45- Goof off with Sam and Tucker until bell rings

9:05-3:30- School. The boringness.

3:45- Board bus for home

4:10- Arrive home

4:15- Snack and more Invader Zim

5:30- Dinner. Usually ends with me and Jazz feeling nauseated (Dad's night to cook dinner)

6:30- Homework. Blah

7:30- Argument for T.V between me, Jazz, and dad

8:00- Computer time for me (my computer night)

9:00- Brush teeth again

9:02- Writing

9:30- Beddie bye. I'm such a wimp.

Yeah. Some kids go to bed at like midnight, and others don't go to bed at all and sleep during math. I tried that once, and I ended up sleeping all through specials until someone woke me up and told me that I missed the late bus (4:30 PM). That night mom had to give me this sleeping pill so I would actually sleep the next night.

A typical Fenton Family Christmas usually ends in disaster or someone throwing up everywhere. In 2000 it was Jazz, so odd say that this year it's going to be me that gets led up the stairs by someone's mom.

Mom has the PTA tacky sweater party this year. It's going on right now, so all the kids who don't want fruitcake or my mom's cooking get to watch T.V. Not fair! I want to watch some more Invader Zim.

Guess who's here? Dash Baxter, AKA the kid who's rude without meaning to, will most likely be on drugs, and will have a kid before he turns 18. I hate him already, and he hasn't even said hi to me. I can't hide in my room forever. I guess I will have to go downstairs now.

---

I'm doomed. That right. Doomed. No, I did not throw up (Dash did, for your information), but I am just doomed. That, or grounded for life. Why? I'll tell you why!

After I went downstairs, I found a Frisbee and began to throw it at stuff. But this didn't make me doomed. Dash walked by and said, "Fenturd." Which in all respects is annoying, but not really mean. I mean, hasn't he heard some of the stuff the kids say on the playground? So I said back, "At least I'm not on drugs."

"Really? You're not? I thought you were just weird because you were high! Are you really this way?" Dash said. And it REALLY pissed my off. Like, PO-ed all the way. So I clenched my fists but did nothing. Then Dash began rattling off all these insults that I tried to return, but he wouldn't shut up. So, when I finally had enough, I forgot everyone was there and shouted with my middle finger up, "FUCK YOU, DASH BAXTER! FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU! I HOPE YOU DIE SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!" Then everyone stared at me, mom gasped, "Daniel James Fenton!" And my dad dragged me up the stairs (I tried walking, but after a while he almost carried me), slammed me in my room. And that's how I got DOOMED. I have to drink something or I'll die. I hope mom comes in and talks to me soon.

---

Well. I'm not that doomed. Mom only grounded me for a week and took Invader Zim away for two weeks. But I'll live. Especially since I got something to drink. Now it's Christmas morning. I hope I got a Playstation 2. Dodododoodo, skip skip skip, fall down the stairs, and hope the tree hasn't set on fire. That's how I got downstairs.

HOLY SHIT, I GOT A PLAYSTATION TWO!!! OMFG!!!! AND A BOX OF DUNKIN DONUTS! OMFG!

Well, you can see how my Christmas went.

Chapter Five, Part III

New Year's

Happy 2003, everyone. Right now I'm so punch-drunk I must go to bed.


	17. The Life of Daniel James Fenton Part I

My life, Before, During, and After the accident

Vol II

(During)

By: Allison Giese

Chapter  
One

I remember the accident that changed my life, in both good ways and bad. I remember those first days of High school, when I was still learning my powers. Those days were the hardest. In 8th grade, I was very popular, and in 9th grade I was geeky, getting beat up, yelled at, and ghosts bothering me all the time. I was lucky if I got an hour of sleep.

I had to do all this while remaining a passing grade in freshman year. I'm a sophomore now, of course. In middle school I used to play the violin, but last year I was forced to quit because of my powers. But this year I decided to start again.

My name is Danny Fenton, and I'm fifteen. And this is my story.

"Mom do I have to go?" I ask eagerly. Of course I knew the answer. Yes you do, she says with hardly and care for her only son. The first days of High school I had looked forward to, because I had been popular, and I expected to be popular then. But Dash Baxter had said, "No, he's to skinny and is not on the football team. He isn't right for them freshman. Ruin his reputation so this doesn't happen". I don't know if this it true or not, because this is a rumor. But he must have said something like that. Something evil. I had thought that Dash Baxter was the living Satan. I never knew why he hated me.

Of course I had support from my two best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. Tucker is obsessed with technology and meat, while Sam is an activist/naturalist/ultra recylo vegetarian. She is also goth. So far, only she and Tucker had known my secret. And I had been intending to keep it that way. Most kids, if they were in my position, the first thing they would have done was tell their parents. But _their _parents would have accepted them, unlike mine.

_My_ parents, it would have been hard to tell if they would accept me, or would rip me apart molecule by molecule. _Because they were ghost hunters ._ Everyone thought this was cool in middle school, when kids are interested in freaky stuff like that. But in high school they would point, laugh, and say, look ' Hey, it's that freaky Fenton kid'. I don't know how Jazz wasn't treated like that. After all, she was smart, and had a curfew of 12:00 midnight. Everyone expected me to be just like her, because she was my older sister, _and_ she was a junior. She could graduate that year if she wanted.

And using the _upperclassperson_ advantage to ignore me was just what she did. If that advantage was a credit card, which by the way she has one, the numbers would have been worn smooth. I asked her about this and instead of the perfect big sister response I expected, I got the response " If I had to tough it out, so do you. Mom said that I could help you _if I wanted_, so I decided not to". This response infuriated me, of course, and obviously she knew that, and she donned a ha-ha-you-lose-I'm-old-enough-and-hormonal-enough-to-not-to-help-you grin.

But she was also was training to become a child/teen psychologist when she grew up, so I wasn't sure if it was another exercise to break out of my newfound shyness of just her being victorious that she was the older for once instead of being all "Don't worry little brother. I'll protect you" like she always had. She must have decided that since she helped me thought the sixth grade, she didn't have to help me in the ninth grade were the help is _much_ more important.

But I could obviously rag her out if, per say, she drank alcohol or got a ticket. Then we would be even.

Chapter Two

It was gym class, otherwise known as the class I was worst at. The grade on my report card made me think I was physically impaired, and the lecture I got from my parents was worse. But all the time I thought, you don't fail gym unless you never show up.

The gym teacher ranks teens by numbers, 4 meaning Olympic winner, and 1 meaning disabled person. Or something like that. I'd asked mom how she had done, and she had said normal before thinking. Since American teens no longer love physical activity, but would much rather play video games with a bag of chips(AN: no offense to anyone who likes to do this, but parents get concerned, you know?). I haven't lived in the 1970's, when teens liked being outside because there were no video games or computers. The gym teacher, Mrs. Quest, was barking out orders as usual, all the while enjoying a very fattening sub sandwich (AN: this was on a DP episode), like she does every gym class, because seventh period is her lunch. It made me think two things. First, if she wants us to be in shape, why doesn't eat something healthier, and second, why did she book a class during her lunch period? Sam was running past us, gloating that she was a vegetarian and had more energy because she didn't eat meat. But Tucker was even worse at sports then I was, so as far as I was accounted, she could've gloated less at me and more at him. I was so submerged in thought that I tripped and fell, causing Tucker, Dash Baxter, and his mini Satans to start laughing hysterically. I had hoped one of them to wet themselves. Sam had just sighed, probably thinking that I would be hopeless, and sat on the bleachers.

Later that day, I was in the basement doing my 700 tons of homework. I don't know why, but the lab is pretty quite and the lighting was kind of dull, and the charm of it is kind of luring. Dad had put a desk in there just for homework purposes, and that particular day the entire top looked like newspaper had been plastered all over it. You have five basic subject teachers, and they each assign you an hour or two of homework. Do the math. I'd looked it up and a website had said that each ninth grader should only have around 90 to 110 minutes of home work, but too bad Danny, the teachers have broken a school rule and no one cares, I'd told myself.

I suddenly felt a cold chill. I still hadn't been used to my ghost sense yet. Damned ghosts.

Hi peoples! This is chap 3(duh)! Thank you Really Really Long PenName Guy (The public humiliation!) –cues sarcasm- for calling me a dum*** . But other than that flame, I really appreciate the reviews, fave stories, and fave author alerts I have been getting, especially since this is my first story. Danny will comment sometimes, and the comment will look like this _ (Comment)_Now, on with the story! ^^

Chapter 3

Homework, gym and a battle 2

_I suddenly got a cold chill. I still hadn't been used to my ghost sense yet. Damned ghosts._

I turned around. I saw horrible red eyes that were so unforgiving that I had to look away. The ghost I had saw looked similar to a vampire(AN: hint HINT!), except his cape was white.(AN: oh, I forgot. When Danny turned around, he was in his ghost form) " You must be Danny Phantom". His voice sounded strange, almost British. "Who _are_ you?" I had asked. If I had somehow gone back in time _now_, I would have kept myself from asking that question. The man turned around. "Vlad Plasmius, Wisconsin ghost". He had held out his hand(AN: It makes sense now, that in the episode when he had met Vlad, Vlad had said, " the ghost boy is Jack's son?)

I had taken his hand. (_What an idiot I was!)_

A loud thunking caused Vlad to suddenly disappear. I quickly reverted from my ghost form, only to change back. Skullker. "Ghost Boy!", he yelled, startling me slightly. I looked up. Another attempt to put my pelt (ew) at the foot of his bed.

He pulled out many various weapons, ecto guns, and swords. I managed to dodge most of them, except one sword, which plunged deep into my skin, right below my ribcage (an attempt to get to my heart, no doubt). I screamed loudly in pain. For what seemed like hours, but was only seconds, I couldn't breathe. He looked satisfied for a moment, but turned around, and disappeared as quickly as Plasmious. Dad. I turned intangible, using the last of my strength.

After that, everything went black.

I must have woke up hours later, and I was still on the lab floor, so no one must have came in after dad. I sat up, and nearly screamed again. The cut was still there. I winced and turned into Danny Phantom, and flew into the bathroom to get a first aid kit. Then I let myself go weak. I pulled off my blood-stained shirt and rinsed the cut with cold water. It hurt, but it felt icy, which was good.

Later, Showered, bandaged, and in clean clothes, I watched T.V next to Jazz. She was watching some dumb soap opera I wasn't paying attention to, but having time to think without being disturbed was nice. Mom must have noticed me staring at the screen, which I didn't usually do. "Danny, are you alright?" Her voice startled me. "I'm fine". A concerned look. "I'm just tired. Honestly." And it wasn't really a lie. "Okay, but you usually don't stare at the screen like that. Especially with General Hospital on."

(AN: I don't like that show, my sister watches it, but it's so ANNOYING)

I nod.

_I apologize for the short chapter, but this felt like a good end spot._

_Anyway, Thank you again for the support! ^^_

_-Allie ^ ^_

Dudes-

I'm pretty much burnt on ideas. Do you think I should keep the story the way it is and continue it, delete the last two chapters and rewrite them, the above mentioned, but keeping the two chapters posted, or rewrite the story completely? But, I have some ideas for chapters four or five. I have chapter six ready to be typed. This is a ten-twelve chapter story. So pick your top two or three choices and review! I need at least five reviews to type the chapters!

Danny fails a test

Danny passes out in class (if sick, specify what illness, or just of exhaustion, hunger)

Jazz is hurt, or has appendicitis (choose which one)

Dash beats Danny to the point he needs to be hospitalized.

Something happens to Maddie, Sam, or Jack (specify who, and how they are hurt, sick, ect.)

Paullina breaks up with Dash, causing Danny and Tucker to fight over her.

A school dance happens, and their will be some DxS flirting

State testing happens.

Other- I'll need a summary for the chapter(s)(if it's a two parter)

I know, if I had so many ideas, why didn't I just write a chapter? Dudes, this is the one time in the story I ask for help. So PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! You'll get a cookie! Thank you!


	18. The Life of Daniel James Fenton Part II

Yay! It's up! I'm so sorry for the long wait but a Authors note I sent out with ideas only got a few replies. You can also thank my bitchy teachers for giving me so much homework. The idea for this chapter is from DPcrazy. So thank them mercilessly.

Idea category: other

Author's idea: In Mystery Meat, Mr. Lancer said Danny was banned from handling all school property after breaking 34 beakers in the last month (A'la the first month he had his powers). So finally, let's get on with the story…BTW, story is in Danny's POV

Chapter 4

Detention.

If I had a wish, any wish, it would be not to be here right now. Detention, I mean. I've been in detention before, at least a few times, but my parents said that if I had another detention, I'd be grounded. The lecture had been something like, 'You can never be responsible, you're fourteen and you need to grow up! One more detention because of these stupid reasons and you'll be grounded until you're thirty!' I only heard every other word though, since my parents yell a lot, and not specifically at me but from upstairs to the basement, I've long known how to drone them out. So all you need to do is look guilty, nod, and say uh-huh and yeah a couple of times.

But I think I will seriously be grounded until I'm thirty, and it's all because of Dash Baxter. He was on his usual beat-all-nerds-into-a-pulp thing, me usually his first target. When I was running, he tried to throw a punch and I dodged it, and his fist smashed into the trophy case. He wasn't hurt of course, but the fag stated that I smashed the case, hurt his hand. Mr. Lancer knew that Dash was much bigger and older than I was, but he still gave me detention.

If anyone was hurt, I was, my head aching from being smashed and/or punched. Or the fact that Mr. Lancer was a science teacher (AN: I don't know if he is or not, but it fits with the story, so pretend he is.), we had to pack and carry the old, melted or nearly destroyed beakers and bring them to the dumpster, which is all the way at the OTHER SIDE of the school! It is as far as humanly possible away from the school's trash bins.

Every one was given rubber gloves. I forgot, due to my lack of concentration and pounding headache, to keep my powers in control. So the second I was first handed a beaker, my hand goes intangible and the beaker slipped through.

_Crash._

Oops.

Mr. Lancer glared. I waved timidly. "Hi." I said quietly. "Hi." He said, slightly angry, and very coldly. Not that he was too angry, but let's just say I wasn't going to help pack the beakers. Again. EVER. I was now supposed to help carry the initial boxes across. It would have been easy except the boxes were so damn heavy! And the far distance we had to travel. I was just about to turn a corner when the freaken' intangibility went off again and the box fell and smashed. Dammit!

"I shouldn't have trusted you with the un padded boxes. The beakers were old anyway." He kept on muttering on compulsively as if trying to calm himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, in his room, I sat alone. He stared slightly, as if wondering what method of torture to use on me. I braced myself for impact.

"Daniel, don't wince like that. I'm not mad."

"I just had a bad headache." It wasn't a lie. It was as close to the truth as possible without someone looking at me like I was insane.

"I know. I shouldn't have just expected it was you."

I felt like snapping, 'Who finally caught on!" But instead said,

"Dash lies. Dash lies _a lot._" My head felt heavy, as if I was to pass out.

"I can't exactly agree to that. I'm not very sure of his reputation."

Okay, I seriously felt as if I was going to pass out now. As Lancer talked to mom on the phone, I fought to keep conscious. Time seemed to pass in a blur. Before I could even take a deep breath mom was standing next to me. We were in the car before I could keep track too. She startled me from my almost unconscious-ness.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I have a headache."

"Oh. You can go to bed when we get home."

I practically collapsed in bed as soon as I sat down.

Chapter 5

Sudden as a Knife.

_Last time…_

_My concentration was distracted because of a headache from being punched._

_And then__…_

_When we got home, I practically passed out in bed._

I sat in class, sitting still, wanting to fall asleep but was too scared to, for some reason. I stared at the floor near Miss Hill's feet, actually trying to pay attention instead of writing notes to Tucker or Sam, as I usually did, and then finding out ways to pass them without being caught or looking suspicious. Sam wasn't in my class and Tucker was too busy 'reading a book' (playing video games). So whatever. It was English class. Boring as boring can get. We were supposed to be writing an essay about something (I have a great attention span, don't I?), but I said I forgot my notebook and she actually gave me a pass instead of what most teacher say 'Do it for homework, I don't feel like sending you to your locker', like most teachers do (AN: Or maybe mine just do. I hate them, their so mean.).

So I walked to my locker, trying to look alert even though no one was in the hall. I clumsily fiddled with the lock, even though I needed nothing. I was just near the second floor math room, but still out of sight from anyone, when suddenly, I felt so dizzy I needed to clutch a locker for support. My head smacked against the ground, and everything went black.

No POV

Mrs. Penny was walking to her AIS (a service that helps kids with certain classes) room when she saw one of her own students, Danny Fenton, who was enrolled in a math course, pass out. It was almost out of her line of sight, but she saw it. She was nearly panicking due to the fact that this was her first year teaching and she hadn't yet dealt with something like this. So she did what the first-aide course told her to do. She raced to the boy's side, and checked for pulse. It was there. She took a deeper breath. No need to panic, she thought to herself. This must have happened before.

AN: Sorry about that. I thought it needed to be there.

Danny's POV

I stirred slowly. I my legs felt heavy, like lead. I opened my eyes slowly. Mom was standing above me, her hair down long instead of pinned out of the way, and it was all over my face. She sighed. "You're awake." I couldn't speak. My voice was lost for a moment. I asked, feeling timid and tiny, "Where am I?"

"In the nurses office. You passed out."

I didn't know what to think. My head felt as though it had been super shocked.

"I'm taking you home." Her voice was sure, firm. It made me feel even more frail and tiny. I remained silent.

As I lay in bed asleep, I had no idea what was being planned or what would happen to me.

Chapter Six

Extreme Paranoia

I sat innocently at my desk before first period. I should be glad to be there; it took a lot of persuasion to let mom let me go to school. I recovered from my sickness or whatever it was. But I was happy for no apparent reason. I'd been digging through my closet (There must seriously be something wrong with me, if I was bothering to try and tackle the mess that was inside it.), I'd found something I hadn't seen since last June.

I'd found my violin (AN: See first chapter.). It was just the same as I remembered it, though extremely out of tune and very dusty (AN: I will put a picture of it in my profile if I can find out how. It will be a picture of my violin though, considering it's a new one.). Which explains the reason I came early today. I had to get it tuned.

But the very weird thing is that I could even have pulled myself out of bed and be at school by 6:00. I was doodling randomly in my notebook (mostly pictures of a sea monster biting Skulker's head off, thank you very much.), and she looked at me like I had three heads.

"What?"

"You're usually late."

"So?"

"So…" She was probably thinking that after so many days of lunch detention I finally gotten the memo to come on time. God, teachers are so predictable…

Sam was the same way. She looked at me the same way too.

"God, how did you get here?" I had to keep rolling my eyes until fourth period. There, I had the same heavy, sleepy, headache- enducing feeling from Thursday. It was hard to bear and getting harder to fight. My consciousness, I mean.

I was crossing the lawn to the B-section of the building, pretending I wasn't late, when it got all the harder to breathe. I stopped short. My vision doubled and blurred, and I could feel the cut below my ribcage split open, bleeding and so painful it felt like an icy knife covered in salt was stabbing me. I fell to my hands and knees gasping.

Someone was running over to me, I couldn't recognize them due to my fight with consciousness. Every breath was like trying to lift a 500-pound weight. I felt the blood running down my chest. I could hear the frantic shouting but I couldn't see; almost like I badly needed glasses. The last thing I heard before blacking out was,

"Somebody get help!"


	19. The Life of Daniel James Fenton Part III

Chapter 8

Delirium

Danny's POV

I woke up, my room was silent. That must've been some crazy nightmare. It certainly felt real. The alarm clock on my nightstand read 6:53. I was going to be late. Again. Stupid clock!

Why didn't it wake me up! Even though I always fell asleep again!

I threw on the first pair of jeans I saw and a t-shirt. The floor disappeared, and I fell. I landed with a thud on the ground. What. The. Hell! Did dad suck the house into an alternate dimension _again_? Something heavy hit my head, and everything went black.

I felt as though I was in suspended animation. I couldn't move. There was only darkness. I remembered what happened yesterday. Wait, that was weird. I felt no pain. Was I…dead? It wasn't possible. It was, but still… The weight hit me again.

"Danny? I think he's waking up!" Mom's voice. Aw crap. I'm late again. And I have a really bad headache. I opened my eyes. The stupid light burned my eyes, and I wanted to scream, The light! It burns! But if it's five in the morning, why is there light in my eyes? Mom bent over me until her long red hair was nearly in my mouth.

"I'll get up in a minute." I murmured, blinking until I could see clearly. I was in a room with white walls. My arms and legs felt like lead. Someone put their hand on my shoulder. Then, I remembered what happened yesterday. Once again.

"Where am I?" I asked, feeling hungover. My voice was soft.

"You're in the hospital. You were hurt, Danny, why didn't you tell me?" My eyes widened. I couldn't tell her!

"I-I don't know." I replied shakily.

"You can trust me. Are you hurting yourself?" What the…?

"No, of course not! Why would you think that?"

"Danny"-She squeezed my hand, "You've been to yourself lately. You've barely eaten anything, you look like you haven't slept in days"-This is true- "I don't think you've talked to me in a week. What's going on? Tell me the truth." I swallowed hard. My brain felt blurry and I couldn't think of an excuse. One that wouldn't involve me being ripped apart molecule by molecule. Finally, I said,

"The kids at school, they.." She cut me off. It was partly true; Dash had just made it worse. Everything, almost.

"Danny, do I need to talk to someone?"

"It'll make everything worse! If he gets suspended, he'll just murder me! _Murder me_!" The sad part, this is true. My eyes watered from imagining the pain. I turned my head. "How long have I been here?" I asked.

"But…"

"How long?"

"A week. Are you alright?" Gee, I've been in a coma for a week, beaten up by jocks and ghosts. Did she think I was alright? Apparently, yes. My eyes burned. I knew I was going to cry. If this somehow got into school, it would give the other kids license to torment me for the rest of my life. "It's okay. Everything's going to be okay." Mom said. She hugged me and I felt the tears running down my cheeks.

I guess I fell asleep because I woke up with my side hurting, and mom wasn't there.

A nurse was in the corner, reading a magazine. A note was on the bedside table. Surprise, surprise. It was from Tuck. In his sloppy uncoordinated handwriting was,

_Hey wuz up dude!_

_It's me the unconquerable Tucker! Hey are you dead? Well, probably not, considering you're reading this, but you looked it from what your mom told me, so yeah. Text me when you can._

_Good luck, Tuck._

And another paper from Sam in neater, actually legible handwriting,

_Hey Danny-_

_God, you scared me. Don't ever do that again! I don't want my best friend to die! Yes, you with the rolling eyes, how would you feel if I almost died? _

I paused. If she died, I would probably kill myself. I loved her. But she did write 'best friend', so obviously she only liked me as a friend.

_Well, yeah. Lancer has a load of work for you to do. Most of it he won't ever collect, you know, so why bother? Yeah. Call me when you can. _

_Boredly yours,_

Sam

She used the word 'yeah' a lot. Did she love me too? I doubt it. But after all, she did write, 'call me'. But she was worried. Near inaudible steps came from the hallway. Mom crept in silently.

"You're awake." I nodded.

"Do you know what happened to me?" I asked.

"Not really, no. They just took you away." I didn't say anything.

"You should get back to sleep. It's late."

"Okay."

Chapter 9

Nine

Note to self; when in a coma, remember that you are going to be smothered by hugging people when you wake up.

At least with my family.

So, later after mom's Q and A (which I found pathetic), Sam came in and started hugging and kissing me on the cheek. Then she backed off, blushing, and left. I haven't seen her that much, and when I did, she barley said a word, but her body language explained that she didn't want to ignore me. Tucker was concerned and made me feel all weird, because he apparently saw how I was responding when he came in. Yes. I actually had the nerve to kiss her back. So much for your little bet Tucker!

If you haven't been able to tell by now, I'm in a good mood. Even with ghosts going around every ware, I'm still me. At least, I feel like the popular eighth grade me. Even though  
Dash and his little evil people are still running around, I have yet to be beat up yet. Odd what two ecto-guns filled with glue can do to a person. But of course, I had nothing to do with this. Nothing you can prove. Yeah. So, Dash and his…cronies (I'm running out of words) might leave me alone.

Someone's sleeve brushes against mine in the hallway. It's Sam, blushing so furiously her face looked like a tomato. She was also wearing lip-gloss, which was red but- SAM WAS WEARING LIP GLOSS?! AND THAT CHEEK STUFF TOO??(Oh I'm sooooo smart aren't I?) Sam never wore makeup except purple lipstick and eyeliner.

Her shirt was dark purple, v-neck with cord that tied it at the neck, with dark jeans, and her hair was loose. Of course, she didn't see me, so I noticed she stopped blushing to the point of tomato, so her normally pale face was pink with blush. Paulina, the bitch she is, walked up to her and said, "Look who finally decided to fit in, you freak."

"If I'm a freak, why do I fit in then? I thought you would know. Oh wait…you didn't!! You're soooo smart. Go give your horse its blanket." She said, pointing to Paulina's outfit. (AN: If you haven't noticed, I'm going against my laid timeline and making Sam flirt with Danny, who hates Paulina. Now, at least, after he saw how she treats Sam.)

Paulina's mouth opened in a little o, which she quickly closed, and left. Sam walked up to me, noticing my stare. _Tell her,_ that annoying little voice that sounds like Jazz said. Even though I'm taller than her (AN: Danny's probably about 5'9 in this, considering he's 5'10 or 5'11 in my stories, and they're younger in this one.), I can still reach her ear. So finally,

"You look beautiful." I whispered. She smiled as if I had just asked her to marry me. There was no one in the hall. They all had left. Sam spoke little louder than I did, "I need to tell you something."

"What?" I asked. She pulled me by the hand until we were at the large glass doors in the lobby, and pointed to the park. She wanted to go there. Looking around quickly, I changed into Phantom (We had a free period) and picked her up bridal style.

I picked up her hands. Even though they were cool, I felt like a bolt of electricity had hit my spine.

"I-I…" I stuttered. Sam's eyes asked, What?

"I love you." I said, lowering my voice. She ducked down her head until I saw her part, the white skin like a stripe. "I love you too."

I tilted her head up. Sam wrapped her hands around my neck, and we got closer and closer until our lips met. I pulled away, startled by a sudden noise. She was crying.

"What? What did I do? Tell me!" I said.

"Nothing, I'm just so happy…" She said it like she had never been that way. Rain dotted her hair. The loud high school bell rung, but I didn't care. We ran into a balcony soaked. I started laughing. "You're soaked." Sam started laughing too. She rang out part of her shirt of me. "Now you are too." A sudden thought struck me.

"I guess this means we're together now."

"I guess it does, you have a problem with that?"

"No, and I never will." I said.

Chapter 9

Epilogue Part I

General POV (NOT Danny's POV)

_Head under water, they tell me to breathe easy for a while. The breathing gets harder, even I know that. You made room for me but it's too soon to see if I'm happy in your hands._

Sam's feet dug into the ground as she ran. Tears ran down her cheeks. Why? Why did he have to do that to her?

I'm unusually hard to hold on to. Blank stares at blank pages. No easy way to say this. You mean well, but you make this hard for me.

They had just gotten together and he had to go and do that.

I'm not going to write you a love song 'cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one, you see.

Danny stared at the letter. It was impossible. He hadn't…

"No…" He whispered. "No…" His whisper fell into a sob.

I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'cause you tell me that it's make or break in this. If you're on your way, I'm not gonna write you to stay. If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better reason to write you a love song today.

Dear Danny,

Why do I still even address you like that? I see you in a lip-lock with Valerie. I hope you have a happy life with her, you two-faced cheating bastard. I hate you and I never want to see your stupid face again!!

Your ex-girlfriend,

Sam.

Danny only cried harder when he finished. She didn't understand. It wasn't his fault.

_Promise me that you'll leave the light on, to help me with daylight, my guide gone._

-**Flashback-**

Valerie had been hurt. Danny found her behind a bush in the park. Checking her pulse, he realized she was going to die. But there was one way to save her. Danny kneeled beside her and gave Valerie CPR. Sam had chose the wrong time to walk over, and Valerie the wrong time to wake up.

"Sam?" Danny asked.

"Danny?" She said, her eyes glassy.

"Wait, I can explain!" He shouted. It was too late. She ran away.

-**The Present-**

'_Cause I believe there's a way you can love me, because I say, I won't write you a love song, 'cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one, you see._

Danny changed into Phantom. He was going to find her. She'd understand. She'd have to. He flew out the window and went to find her.

_I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'cause you tell me it's make or break in this way. Is that why you wanted a love song, 'cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one, you see._

He caught Sam in his arms. "Let go of me!" She hissed, her limbs flailing. "Not until I tell you the truth." Danny said. "Oh, I saw the truth, you and Valerie kissing is enough! You cheated on me!" Danny almost glared.

"I didn't cheat on you." Seeing Sam's expression, he added, "Don't comment until I'm finished. She was hurt by what looked like a ghost. She was going to die. I had to save her."

"You're lying." Sam said.

"Well, did she look like she was 'kissing' back?" Sam caught the meaning. "I'm sorry, Danny." Danny smiled

"It's okay." He said, and they kissed.

_I'm not gonna write you a love song, 'cause it's make or break in this, if you're on your way. I'm not gonna write you to stay, if your heart is nowhere in it. I don't want it for a minute. Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to write you a love song today._

Chapter Twelve

Epilogue Part II

_Danny's POV_

That's it. My wonderfully fantastical story.

I still acknowledge my freshman year as the worst year of my life, because it's just true. Dash Baxter and the Them crowd, Paulina the…w-word, Valerie and her so-called friends. It's the drama of high school.

As I'm writing this, 'pouring out my soul,' as Sam would say, I realized something.

I've changed.

A lot, too. I was just another new, shy kid with freaky parents. I was invisible, wasting away because of my ghost powers. As you fall deeper and deeper into that hole, helpless, there has to be that turning point, that item that holds your very existence, or in my case, a person.

I'm just different. I'm no longer very shy, my grades aren't in the crevasse, and I'm no longer 'That freaky Fenton kid.' Every kid feels outcast, I've learned from a certain annoying sister.

There was a little kid, a ninth grader, with dark hair, several visible scars, and a reputation like crap. I couldn't help but think how much I was like him, and that was my true turning point.

Everything's different now. My identity's revealed, I have a girlfriend, and Tucker's Amity Park' youngest mayor. See? Isn't it amazing how things can change? So Dash is still trying to reek his vengeance. So my evil-future self can escape any minute. I don't care.

And that is my life. The Life Of Daniel James Fenton.

The End.


End file.
